LWA X DMC: Un cambio de Show
by Vergil the lord of writting
Summary: En una escuela de brujas femeninas, un incidente llegaría para traer el caos a dicha escuela, un primer estudiante masculino, aparecido de imprevisto y la desaparición de una alumna, que traería no sólo cambios en la escuela, sino que diversos demonios y entidades poderosas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Episodio 1: De cazador de demonios a hechicero  
**_  
Unas chicas estaban volando por un portal, la línea mágica que las llevaría hacia su sueño, en especial el de la chica de cabello castaño, Atsuko Kagari, que soñaba con ser una bruja excepcional. Mientras que recorría en escoba el trayecto, ayudada de una amiga que acababa de conocer hace poco, una chica menuda y rubia llamada Lotte, la emoción y el miedo corrían por sus venas, pensaba profundamente sobre su vida, sobre su pasado, sobre el show que la había inspirado a convertirse en una bruja, el show de Shining Chariot. Tantas veces que deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder ser como ella, poder llevar felicidad a la gente, poder ser reconocida y poder unir al mundo con su magia, queria pensar que ese era su propósito, lo quería creer. Pero en un segundo, sin tiempo a reaccionar, todo eso se derrumbó, en una movida rápida, sus cosas se cayeron de la escoba en la que estaba montada, parte de su ropa, su peluche favorito que había tenido toda su vida, y lo peor para ella, su carta "secret rare" de Shining Chariot, aquella carta que consideraba su tesoro más preciado, que le daba esperanza cada vez que la leía, se estaba cayendo al vacío del portal. No podría perdonarse que algo le pasara, o que la perdiera para siempre, así que, incluso aunque iba contra la razón, saltó a por la carta, aunque no fue sola, por infortunio, la acompañó Lotte, que había perdido el balance una vez Atsuko saltó de la escoba, y una chica pálida de cabello rosa, con la que se chocó cuando estaba cayendo. Se habían las tres desviado hacia otro camino, sin rumbo conocido, el miedo abundaba en la mente de Akko, y este solo aumento cuando el portal, antes esmeralda, se tornó de un color neón. Akko, sintiendo una calma en ese instante que no podía expresar, un sentimiento que había llegado y había revuelto su cabeza, se acercó a tocar la pared de aquel portal. Sus compañeras intentaron detenerla, aunque sea intentando atraparla de los brazos, pero no lo lograron, y para peor suerte, esta estudiante fue absorbida por ese portal. Akko había desaparecido, y para sus compañeras, todo se volvió negro, lo último que recordaban fue que cuando Akko entro, una figura salió, y luego cayeron hacia lo que parecía un bosque, antes de perder el conocimiento. Habían llegado a su destino.

Por otro lado, unos minutos antes, en una ciudad lejana llamada Fortuna, donde un joven de cabello blanco, con audífonos puestos. Un regalo envuelto en una cajita con todo y lazo, esperando a su amiga de la infancia, Kyrie, que ese día tenía una presentación muy especial, aunque Nero no había llegado antes, lo contrario, había llegado a tiempo con las justas, pero había llegado. Cuando Kyrie llego a su lado, este solo se coloca los audífonos, intentaba seguir con su impresión de serio, a él le gustaba ella, bastante y desde hace tiempo, pero sentía que no podría, que sería demasiado peligroso. ¿La razón? Hace ya poco más de un año, durante una misión en su entrenamiento como cazador de demonios, se había herido severamente su hombro, por aquel momento de debilidad, Kyrie también había resultado herida, Kyrie por supuesto, se recuperó. Pero Nero no, sino que su brazo derecho cambio, se volvió escamoso y con energía demoniaca. A pesar de eso, y recordando su debilidad en ese momento, siguió entrenando haciendo uso de ese poder demoniaco. Durante ese año, sentía que su destino era quedarse solo. Que su poder mismo le causaría la perdición, y poco a poco, su sentimiento que le causaba Kyrie empezó a morir, mientras que su mente se llenaba de inseguridad. Pero todo cambiaria ese día, aquel día que pensaba sería igual a los otros, en aquella iglesia a la que acompañaba a Kyrie, del techo de vidrio, sin aviso alguno, un hombre de chaqueta carmesí y un cabello blanco como la nieve, con una espada enorme en su espalda, de color gris. Aquel hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asesinó a todos los presentes, excepto a los espectadores, que huyeron asustados, todos menos Nero. Este, una vez todos se van, saca un revolver, su favorito, la Blue Rose. Después de una batalla donde aquel hombre, con un arma de fuego también, le llevaba la delantera de una forma colosal, este saca su espada, la Red Queen. Y con eso, la batalla cambio de tornas. Su estilo agresivo, pero poco refinado harían que aquel hombre perdiera el balance, para luego empezar a golpearlo usando su brazo derecho, devil bringer como lo había bautizado. Termina atravesándolo con su propia arma, la había lanzado en su ira hacia aquel hombre, atravesando su pecho, dejándolo ahí, antes de darse vuelta, pensando que había muerto. Fue un error. Ese hombre se acomodó como si nada, bajando y sacando el arma de su pecho sin rastros de dolor.

"¿Quién eres…?" le pregunta Nero a aquel hombre.

"Parece que te subestimé" le responde calmado, casi burlón.

"No eres humano no?" le vuelve a preguntar

"Somos iguales… Tu… Y ellos"

Al decir eso, le muestra a Nero los cadáveres, tenían caras vacías, negras, demoniacas. Sin embargo, algo inesperado sucedió en ese instante, de aquel cadáver, un vórtice neón se formaría alrededor de ellos, el hombre se mantendría en calma, pero Nero, Nero se exaltaría, y en ese instante, seria absorbido por el portal, desapareciendo de la escena, dejando al hombre solo.  
"Bueno, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días… Aunque… Tengo la certeza que tal vez vaya a volver… Tiene algo especial…" dice antes de irse.

Las dos chicas empezaban a despertar. Estaban en un bosque desolado y muy oscuro, una niebla espesa pero que permitía la visión las rodeaba, estaban aturdidas, lo único que había de Akko sería un poco de ropa colgada en una planta, que se veía hermosa a primera vista, que pronto se mostraría como lo que era, una mandrágora. Una planta come hombres que se hacía presente ante ellas, y que por el tiempo que habían estado desmayadas, era muy tarde, su tallo se había enredado alrededor de ellas, y se acercaba a acabarlas, el miedo las rodeaba, incluso aquella chica pálida, que hasta ese momento no había mostrado emociones, se mostraba preocupada y con miedo, solo le quedaba esperar un milagro. Los dientes de la mandrágora soltaban un veneno con mal olor, eso, sin embargo, hacia más ameno el momento curiosamente para la chica pálida. La rubia, por el otro lado, estaba aterrada, gritando con todo el aire en sus pulmones, no quería morir, no ahí, tenía muchos sueños, sus padres, sabía que tal vez no puedan superar aquella muerte… Sin embargo, como si fuera obra de un dios, la planta fue cortada por la mitad, no entendían como, cuando o quien fue, pero cayeron al suelo, mientras los tallos caen al suelo, marchitados, una nube de humo saliendo de aquella planta, entonces, de entre la niebla, una figura oscura se levanta del suelo. Tenía en la mano una espada enorme y su brazo derecho brillaba de color neón. Jadeaba con dificultad, se notaba cansado. Se da vuelta, la niebla empieza a disiparse. Lotte empieza a retirarse lentamente, sus ojos parecían llenas de lágrimas, se cae al suelo, empieza ahora a arrastrarse. La otra chica se acerca con una sonrisa sin miedo, aunque se veía que sudaba frio.

"Soy Sucy, Sucy Manbavaran…" le dice a aquella figura masculina, con una sonrisa en el rostro, aquello que había pasado le había llamado la atención.

Y la figura se levantó, mientras el humo terminaba de dispersarse, tenía un cabello plateado, una contextura musculosa pero delgada, era bastante alto, pero aparentaba tener unos 17 años, tenía unos ojos zafiro que brillaban, portaba una espada muy grande en su mano derecha, un revolver con dos cañones en su cinturón y su mano derecha era una con escamas rojas carmesí, y energía de color azul brillante, que, por alguna razón, su cercanía llenaba el poder mágico de sus varitas.

"¡¿Q-quién eres?!" le dice Lotte asustada por la presencia de aquel tipo.

"Nero… Ese es mi nombre… ¿Ahora dime…" ¿Dice cortando la frase apuntándolas con su espada "… ¿Dónde está la ciudad Fortuna, a donde me trajeron? ..."

"Yo también quiero saber eso!" le grita Lotte apenas dice eso, Nero no se inmuta ante tal acto

"Hm… Síganme…" Sucy dice maliciosa caminando hacia lo que parecía un claro. Nero duda si seguirla, después de todo, no las conocía de nada, pero al ver que Lotte la seguía, este decide darle una oportunidad, que podría perder? En el peor caso tendría que luchar contra ellas, pero no tenían apariencia de demonios las chicas. Al seguirla, se puso a ver con brazos cruzados como aquella chica estaba armando un circulo con lo que parecían unas cuerdas, para luego echar un poco de una poción al suelo.

"Juras haras haras…" dice mientras echa la poción, con ambos adentro, para que esta se junte convirtiéndose en una rueda de cuerdas sólida. "Y ahora debes decir: Kutchur Katela Flala… Dilo…" es lo que dice luego.

"¡¿Nos has engañado?!" Dice Nero antes de la segunda frase de Sucy, la que lo deja confundido "Se clara, qué es eso de ktchur fura fara o lo que sea…"

"Es un hechizo… Dilo… Kutchur Katela Flala…" dice con un semblante un poco más enojado. "Y dilo con todo el aire en tus pulmones"

"Como sea… ¡Más vale que nos saques de aquí… Kutchur Katela Flala!" grita, y aunque sin mucha fuerza, se escucha un claro eco en el aire, para acto seguido, un gran rugido se escucha, que alerta a Nero, que saca su espada al momento. "¡¿Qué hiciste?!" le dice con enojo.

"Esa es un ave legendaria, una cocatriz, se dice que sus plumas tienen un veneno letal, suerte, voy a sacarle una" dice montándose en su escoba.

"Tu…" con su espada hace un corte efectivo contra las cuerdas, cortándolas al instante. Luego de eso, al frente de ellos una gallina gigante se muestra entre los árboles. Nero observa maravillado a aquella ave enorme.

"¿Eh… ¡T-tienes esa espada enorme!, ¿no puedes solo inmovilizarla?" dice con un miedo notable Lotte.

"Puede que sea un cazador de demonios… Pero nunca enfrente algo así hasta ahora…" dice mientras saca lentamente su revolver "a mi señal, sígueme…" Lotte asiente y la cocatriz gruñe con fuerza, pero al momento de bajar la mirada a ellos, Nero le dispara una ráfaga de dos disparos a la vez a su ojo derecho, haciendo que esta se queje de dolor "¡Ahora!" dice empezando a correr en dirección correcta, pero al ver a Lotte paralizada, la agarra de la mano y la trae con él. Corre por unos minutos, para luego sentir como la cocatriz va a por ellos. Sin embargo, se esconden en un lugar alejado, Nero jadea, no está seguro de poder enfrentar tal monstruosidad. Voltea a ver a Lotte, esta con una expresión de dolor, su rodilla se había dañado. Este frunce el ceño, saca los restos de vendas que usaba para esconder su devil bringer en su otro mundo, que tenía en su chaqueta de la batalla con aquel hombre, y se acerca silencioso a vendar su herida. La venda estaba cortada por una espada, pero podía funcionar con las delgadas piernas de la chica.

"Por cierto, nunca me dijiste tu nombre" dice Nero concentrado.

"Oh, puedes llamarme Lotte" dice tratando de relajarse.

"No te muevas… Va a ser peor…" terminando de colocar dichas vendas, el joven se levanta y camina unos cuantos pasos.

"No me dejes aquí!" dice enojada levantándose, caminando lento, con claro dolor aún.

"No es mi problema…" dice sin voltear, aun caminando con duda.

"Por… Favor…" dice mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

Este se detiene y voltea a ver, aprieta el puño y recuerda tantas veces que se había sentido una carga, esta era su chance de crecer, de dejar de serlo, de poder hacer bien lo que no había podido hacer con Credo y Kyrie, sus amigos de la infancia, por lo que se acerca y la apoya contra su hombro, para que pueda caminar con su ayuda.

"No voy a dejarte morir… ¡No aquí! Voy a salvarte… Voy a salvar a todos… Por eso… ¡Por eso me convertí en cazador de demonios!" dice del fondo de su corazón, mientras inconscientemente su brazo derecho empieza a iluminarse con fuerza, Lotte lo nota, pero Nero parece no darse cuente, solo se detiene al ver algo en frente de ellos, una vara de medio metro de alto, rodeada de tallos de plantas, y por otro lado, Sucy estaba huyendo de aquella ave, que intentaba morderla, Sucy le había quitado una pluma.

Este coge la vara, que brilla un poco al contacto con su brazo, mientras que deja a Lotte ahí cerca.

"Ve con Sucy una vez me aleje… Y cuídate… Solo me queda una carga de balas… Solo tengo una oportunidad para salvarnos…" dice cogiendo su revolver con su otra mano. Lotte solo asiente.

"Hey, maldito demonio! Kutchur Katela Flala!" dice agitando la vara "hora del segundo round…" dice antes de disparar inminentemente, pero con perfecta puntería al otro ojo de la cocatriz, la que empezó a seguirlo ciegamente, torpe, enojada, rompiendo todo a su paso. Sin detenerse, dispara hacia el vacío una vez llega a su destino, una pendiente alta por la que casi cae con Lotte. La cocatriz, ciega, cae por ahí, herida. Tras aquel alivio, Nero se encuentra con dos figuras familiares montadas en una escoba, eran Sucy y Lotte, que le hicieron señas de que suba, a lo que hizo sin dudar.

"Gracias… Ahora solo queda…" No alcanzo a seguir cuando la cocatriz, con ojos llorosos de sangre, se alza en un vuelo, siguiéndolos por su olor, tirando fuego de su boca "Maldita sea… ¡¿Sigue vivo?!"

"Con tres no podremos escapar…" dice Lotte volteando a ver.

"Gh… Tenemos que intentarlo… O luchar…" responde Nero ante esa afirmación, antes de que una ráfaga de fuego los tumbara, rompiendo la escoba, dejándolos caer al vacío.

En eso una voz suave que haría que los pensamientos de Nero se liberaran, una voz de mujer que no reconocía. "Di las palabras!" le gritaba, el, por instinto, asiente, sin saber de qué palabras hablaba, pero cuando esa voz empezó a pronunciar "Noctu Orfei… Aude… Fraetor!" Nero siguió esas palabras, y la vara empezó a brillar con fuerza, convirtiéndose en un arco.

"Me gustan más las armas de fuego… Pero ya que…" dice irónico mientras apunta al suelo por instinto, no tenía idea de por qué ahí y no al ave que los seguía, pero algo le decía que eso estaba bien, y de pura suerte, la fecha abrió un portal esmeralda, que, al haber atrapado a Nero y a las dos chicas, se cerró, dejando al ave volando hacia la nada.

Y en aquel portal, tras un viaje de unos cinco segundos, llegaría hasta un lugar poblado de mujeres, con túnicas purpuras oscuras sentadas como en una secta, este apoya su espada contra su hombro por si acaso pero no siente hostilidad, por lo que se calma.

"Ok… Esto es incómodo…"

-Continuará-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Episodio 2: Un forajido entre brujas**_

Tras aquella asamblea, Nero se enteraría de lo que sucedía ahí. Aparentemente, había acabado en la escuela de brujas Luna Nova. Ninguna de las profesoras ni la directora misma sabia acerca de Fortuna, nada, su pasado era inexistente ahí. Por esa razón, Nero fue admitido temporalmente en aquella escuela. El consejo de profesores tuvo una asamblea privada sobre ese tema.

"Eso es imposible! ¡Luna Nova nunca ha aceptado estudiantes masculinos!" dice una profesora de cabello castaño y nariz aguileña.

"Luna Nova está en una crisis, tenemos que abrirnos a nuevos estudiantes, y si sale bien con Nero, podría ser un gran paso" dice la directora.

Entonces, una profesora de cabello azul, con unos lentes que cubrían sus ojos rubí, con una expresión determinada. "Yo lo entrenaré… Yo lo guiare… ¡Yo creo en él, sé que puede estar a la altura!"

"Profesora Úrsula… ¿Esta segura?" le reprocha la misma profesora castaña.

"Si! ¡Lo estoy! ¡Voy a ser su mentora, y voy a averiguar de dónde viene!" dice con una determinación que sorprende al resto.

"Muy bien, usted decidirá qué hacer con él, eso sí, espero cumpla nuestras expectativas… Sino… Lo echaremos…" dice la directora.

Esa misma noche, Úrsula se le había presentado a Nero. Pero durante el resto del día, él solo había revisado el campus sin nada que hacer, más que limpiar su Red Queen y entrenar, mientras las otras estudiantes tenían clase. Durante la hora del almuerzo, este se hizo presente para sentarse con Sucy y Lotte, ya que realmente eran las únicas que conocía. Varias personas lo observaban, algunas murmuraban, pero Nero, con audífonos puestos, no les prestaba atención. Solo le prestaría atención a una chica que, usando magia, le retiraría los audífonos de la cabeza.

"Oye, ¡¿cuál es tu maldito problema?!" dice volteando a ver a una chica de cabello blanco y verde.

"Estos están prohibidos durante horario de clase… Y no comprendo cómo te dejaron entrar siendo que no eres un estudiante…" dice con una clara superioridad.

"Y quien exactamente eres para decirme eso?..." dice colocándose sus audífonos de nuevo, el rock que sonaba inundaba sus oídos nuevamente.

"Soy Diana Cavendish, me imagino que tú eres Nero, ¿no?" dice de igual forma a antes.

"Como es posible que no conozcas a Diana?" dice una chica atrás de ella. "Ella es muy famosa en el mundo de la magia" dice otra completando el grupo.

"Veo que tienes a tus perros obedientes… Pues, así como ustedes no conocen al mejor cazador de demonios, yo no tengo la necesidad de conocer a la mejor… Estudiante…" dice dando un bocado a su comida.

"Tanto alardeas de ser un cazador de demonios, pero apuesto que ni magia puedes usar…" dice Diana dándose vuelta.

"¡¿Que dijiste?! Tal vez pueda…" dice Nero enojándose con su actitud.

Minutos más tarde, Nero, Sucy, Lotte y Diana y su sequito, se hallaban en el patio, Nero había llevado la vara que había encontrado en el bosque, a falta de algo más práctico. Este no tenía ni idea sobre hechizos, pero no se podía dejar ganar por una pretenciosa, eso era lo que pensaba, por lo que ahí, en ese instante, en frente a una estatua, en medio de muchos espectadores, este agita la vara hacia la estatua "¡Muévete!" dice con convicción. Pero nada pasó. Trato un par de veces, pero nada, no tenía idea de que hacer. Sin embargo, una voz femenina que ya conocía muy bien lo interrumpe. "Ansolew Airo!" esas palabras hicieron que la estatua, de un momento para otro, abriera sus ojos. Nero cae de espaldas, sacando su espada sin un segundo que perder, su confusión lo llevo a actuar sin pensar, y blandiendo su espada, cortaría una de las tres caras que la estatua dichosa tendría, luego de eso, esta volvería a su estado original. Risas, risas de parte de todas sus compañeras, Diana había dicho tal hechizo. Nero guarda su espada, y, sintiendo una enorme frustración, se retira de la escena silencioso, aprieta el puño. Había perdido en ese duelo intelectual, no tenía conocimiento para atacar más allá de su sarcasmo, pero hasta esa habilidad lo había abandonado ahí. Entro a los pasillos, y una vez estuvo solo, golpeo una de las paredes del edificio, dejando un cráter de considerable tamaño. Al verse culpable, solo acierta en escapar de esa escena hacia un prado con una colina, lugar donde se sentaría a descansar, a meditar. Sus únicas amigas pronto lo encontrarían. Esperarían atrás de él. Se sientan a su lado.

"Por qué no sólo te defendía te?..." le pregunta Sucy sentándose junto a Lotte, frente a Nero.

"WI lo hiciera les rompería la cara… Este brazo es capaz de mandar demonios de vuelta a donde vinieron, un humano normal no lo soportaría…" aprieta el puño suspirando, pasar luego cruzar los brazos. "Además, no quiero otro incidente como el de ayer…" recuerda por un breve momento como ayer, al entrar, las profesoras tuvieron que sostenerlo con magia, ya que estaba por atacar a unas alumnas en su confusión.

"Bueno eso es entendible…" responde sucy alzando los hombros.

"Saben, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan inútil… Yo deseaba proteger a todos… Poder ser fuerte, poder ser más de lo que los demonios puedan hacer… Ese era mi sue- "no alcanza a terminar cuando de repente, del suelo, unas raíces saldrían sin previo aviso, dichas raíces eran curiosamente de un color verdoso, y brillaban con un color esmeralda increíble para la vista. Sin embargo, era claro que eso era bastante curioso, y más ya que las raíces se extendían por todo el campus hasta un edificio con techo de vidrio cerca, por lo que Nero se levanta, con la vara colocada sobre su espada en su espalda. Seguía teniendo su revólver descargado de hace unas horas que había llegado a aquella escuela, el camino se le hizo dificultoso, pues las raíces parecían no dejar de extenderse por doquier, decide sacar su espada de su espalda, la cual blande cortando algunas raíces altas que se atraviesan en el camino del muchacho de cabello blanco y las otras dos chicas, que lo acompañaban más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, sin embargo, no fue tarea sencilla, algunas eran bastante duras, pero al final logra eventualmente llegar a dicho edificio, el sol ilumina el interior atravesando el techo de cristal, dejando ver un árbol enorme, con un color extraño, un blanquecino enfermo, no daba buena pinta para nada. Ahí también se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, sino que Diana también estaba ahí.

"¡Tu! ¡¿Que estás haciendo aquí?!" Le dice apuntándole con su espada, y con su mano derecha saca la vara extraña. Sin embargo, no termino de reprocharle, antes de eso, unas raíces salen en medio de aquel grupo, pero estas eran especiales, estas tenían unos capullos extraños, brillantes. "Que son estos…?" dice confundido ante tal situación, como no estarlo después de todo.

"Al parecer son unos capullos…" agrega Sucy, observando una de cerca. "Y no son de las normales…" dice terminando su frase, alejando su cara de aquellas pupas entonces.

"¡¿Parásitos?! ¿Entonces esta es la causa de la debilidad del árbol? Le he dado nutrientes a ellos en vez de al árbol…. Gh, hay que exterminarlas!" dice sin dudar sacando de su bolsillo de la falda una varita con mango color madera y una punta de metal. "Murowa!" grita apuntando dicha varita hacia uno de los capullos, para que entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una esfera de energía saliera disparada de aquella varita, y al momento de caerle a dicho capullo a la que apuntaba, esta se marchito al instante. Nero observa sin mucha sorpresa, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en su rostro, blande su espada, y la apoya contra su hombro. "No creas que serás la única que tendrá diversión hoy!" este da una estocada y un corte horizontal, arrancando un par de las raíces, causando una explosión de luz muy pequeña. "Hoh, fuegos artificiales!" Y así, entre Diana y Nero, inicio una competencia para el exterminio de aquellas pupas, mientras que Sucy y Lotte se sentaban a un lado calladamente.

Era un día tranquilo en la biblioteca. Una profesora de cabello azul oscuro, que estaba leyendo sobre la llamada "Papilliodia", una mariposa mágica que eclosiona cada 120 años, y que trae esperanza a todo aquel que la ve. Le interesaba sin duda aquella información, y era justo lo que debía investigar, después de todo, era lo que le habían pedido, y un trabajo así de sencillo nunca se deja pasar. Sin embargo, un sentimiento extraño llenaba la cabeza de la profesora, un sentimiento que se sentía como una explosión en su mente, dejándola sin poder concentrarse, inquieta. Se levanta, coge aquel libro, y se retira de aquella biblioteca. Camina tranquila hasta que sale por completo, entonces, esta acelera el paso, casi corriendo, su cabello atado se balanceaba con cada paso que daba, todo era mero instinto, pero si lo que pensaba era cierto, este sería un acontecimiento que no querría perderse. Se encuentra con algunas profesoras, pero ellas deciden no molestarla al verla ocupada, ellas le habían ordenado eso después de todo, y Ursula se veía tan concentrada, que siguieron su camino aparte. Ursula, por su lado, no se detiene ni un solo segundo hasta llegar al edificio donde estarían cuatro estudiantes. Parecía que haber ido no había sido en vano, ya que, aunque había dos que no hacían nada, los otros dos estaban destruyendo unos capullos verdes brillantes y con unas estrellas. Era cierto entonces, la causa del árbol perdiendo fuerza era la papilliodia, estaban creciendo capullos de esas mariposas, por lo que abre el libro en la página que estaba estudiando, saca su varita con la otra mano, y los paraliza antes de que pudieran causar más destrucción. "No! Ustedes, ¡Deténganse!" Es lo único que comenta acercándose.

"¡Profesora, estos parásitos estuvieron absorbiendo los nutrientes del árbol, deben ser exterminados!" Diana dice volteando a ver a la profesora.

"No! ¡Estas son capullos de Papilliodia!" con preocupación clara, que hace que Nero apriete el puño, no tenía idea de quien era ella, pero le causaba una sensación similar a cuando estaba cerca de Kyrie, pero tuvo que regresar a la realidad, de aquel trance en el que había entrado por un momento, cogiendo la vara que había llevado. La profesora se dio cuenta, y se acercó. "Esta es…"

"Esto es qué?..." Dice Nero cogiendo la vara, y en ese momento, su brazo derecho empieza a brillar junto a la vara, con una alta intensidad, todos se cubren los ojos, y Ursula, que estaba ahí cerca, se coloca a su lado. "Apunta hacia esos capullos… Y di las palabras… Papillio Filia Nymphodya…" dice con una mano en su hombro, mientras este joven apuntaba. "Comprendo… ¡Muy bien! Hooh… Papilio Filia Nymphodya!" grita el joven con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Una vez dijo eso, un rayo mágico de la vara sale hacia los capullos que no habían sido cortados, devolviéndoles la vida, y en unos segundos más, haría que eclosionen. Los capullos se abren, sale una figura casi humana, de 4 brazos, con unas hermosas alas de mariposa, y una estrella en el pecho. Su brillo iluminaba los ojos de todos los presentes, Nero se sintió invencible por un momento, y aquella chispa que creía haber perdido, regreso a su cuerpo, tenía un impulso que no entendía, pero se quedó solo observando.

"La papilliodia pasa 120 años bajo tierra como oruga antes de hacerse mariposa, y una vez se convierte en mariposa… Su vuelo de alegría da esperanza a quien lo presencia." Dice la profesora alejándose del joven para ver con ojos brillosos a las mariposas que empezaban a alzar vuelo hacia el cielo, dejando un rastro de brillo por donde pasaban, antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar.

El día había pasado. Diana había recibido halagos por la supuesta participación en la eclosión de las mariposas mágicas, Nero quería reclamar, pero Ursula lo había detenido. Durante el resto del día, caminaron por el campus conversando, explicándole la profesora al joven que ella lo supervisaría. Compartían experiencias, risas, y algunos gustos literarios. Al momento de la noche tomar el control sobre el cielo, la luna posarse encima de ellos dos, y los estudiantes regresar a sus cuartos, ella le explica que no habían preparado una habitación para él, y que ponerlo junto a las estudiantes, como habían dicho todas las profesoras, sería algo muy poco conveniente, así que, por el tiempo, se alojaría en la habitación de la profesora, a lo que el joven aceptó. Luego de eso, Ursula se iría por ahí, para hablar con la directora sobre unos temas. Nero por su lado, camina por los pasillos un rato más, sin nada muy interesante que ver, para luego, ir hacia donde supuestamente pasaría las siguientes noches. En ese camino, se encontraría con Ursula, que regresaba con una sonrisa en el rostro como ya se le hacía usual.

"Entonces aquí es… Es un lugar bastante grande… Puedo acostumbrarme a esto…" dice echándose de un salto en el sofá que tenía, al lado de su escritorio, que tenía una vista de la luna, a través de una ventana en el techo semi esférico. La profesora sube las escaleras que empezaban a un lado, corriendo apurada.

"¡Espera un rato, no subas! Volveré en un rato y te serviré un té." Dice antes de desaparecer en la "habitación" principal, a la que Nero se contiene de ver, solo se acomoda en el sofá, se quita la chaqueta y deja sus armas a un lado, en el escritorio que estaba lleno de papeles, libros y que, pegado en la pared, se encuentra lo que parece ser un panel con unas hojas con unas palabras en un idioma que no podía entender.

"Que es esto?... ¿esperanto? ... japonés?... Como sea…No es mi estilo" dice dándose vuelta, y mirando hacia arriba, olvidándose de lo que habían dicho, sube las escaleras hasta donde estaba la ventana que tenía vista a la luna, observándola atentamente, mientras que en ciertos momentos miraba a su devil bringer. Aprieta el puño, lo agita, y vuelve a mirar la luna, su motivación había aumentado, se sentía poderoso, y tenía una misión, regresar. Aunque, el ya no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Estaba cuestionándose eso hasta que Ursula, con un buzo de color rojo con unas rayas blancas, que dejaba ver una parte pequeña de su abdomen, su cabello estaba algo desordenado y sus lentes resaltaban más sus ojos carmesíes. Era una maravilla para su vista. Este baja de donde estaba por el barandal, mientras que Ursula baja por las escaleras, caminando luego hacia una pequeña cocina que tenia del otro lado, colocando al fuego una tetera con agua, mientras preparaba unas tasas con hojas de té. Mientras esperaba a que se hiciera el agua para servir, esta se acerca hacia el escritorio, para cambiar de lugar las armas del joven, colocando la espada contra la pared, el revolver a un lugar aparte en el escritorio, para que no haga bulto, la vara junto a la espada, y la chaqueta en un colgador aparte, en el que estaba una chaqueta negra de mujer y su gorro de bruja. Nero observa confundido, hasta que un pitido lo devuelve al mundo real, aquel pitido era el de la tetera, había terminado de hervir. Ursula da un salto de sorpresa y se apresura en servir el té. En todo este momento, ni una sola palabra había sido intercambiada. Se sienta a su lado, le da una tasa que Nero acepta, da un sorbo, estaba muy caliente, Ursula al ver como se quema suelta una risa suave.

"Muy bien, voy a decirte todo, Nero…" Dice volteando, entablando contacto visual.

"Que hay conmigo?" dice Nero volteando a verla también.

"A partir de ahora vas a estar bajo mi tutelaje, a partir de mañana serás un estudiante de Luna Nova, y a falta de uniforme masculino, usaras tu ropa casual. Lo único que pido… Esfuérzate… Que si fallas… Puedes ser expulsado, y ahí yo no podre defenderte…" dice con una seriedad que no había visto hasta ese momento.

"Hm… Lo prometo, lo único que pido… Es que me ayuden a regresar a mi dimensión… Después de eso, seguiré bajo tu tutelaje…" dice con convicción, la cual había incrementado después de escuchar esas últimas palabras, le causaban malas memorias, sabia como se sentía ser incapaz de hacer algo, sentía empatía como pocas veces lo hacía.

"Muchas gracias, enserio" dice levantándose, hace una reverencia y se va por las escaleras, pero se detiene antes. "Por cierto, dormirás en el sofá, no tengo una cama de invitados, pero pediré que instalen una pronto, ¡nos vemos temprano!" dice y ahora si se retira, Nero suspira y se tira al sofá cansado, cerrando los ojos, durmiéndose casi al instante.

-Continuará-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Episodio 3: El demonio más rápido del cielo**_

Era ya de mañana y Nero se levanta, mirando del otro lado del sofá. Se da una media vuelta, luego mira al techo, su mente aún no había reaccionado del todo. Veía un techo que no había visto nunca, así que así se sentía ir de viaje, despertar en un lugar ajeno, aquello que por su posición, Credo hacía varias veces, pero que nunca había pensado a fondo sobre eso. Parpadea un par de veces, vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se concentra, quiere un poco más de descanso, sentía que no se acostumbraba al tiempo ahí, aunque parecía ser el mismo al que siempre tenía en su reloj, aunque eso no podría saberlo hasta comprobarlo, ya que ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había fijado en eso desde que llego. En eso, siente unos pasos, unos pasos que ya había sentido antes, pero no podía recordar del todo bien de quien eran, así que volvió a posicionarse para ver al techo y vio un par de ojos carmesíes, acompañados de un cabello azul oscuro. Él rueda y se cae del sofá, levantándose rápido. La maestra ríe, le sirve en el escritorio una taza de café, y prepara unos libros de la estantería, y una escoba que no había notado antes.

"Buenos días, hoy será tu primer día de escuela, ten, esta es la escoba que entrega la academia" le dice entregándole la escoba, la cual Nero agarra dudoso.

"Qué? ¿Me harán barrer todo el campus? ..." dice algo enojado, pero curioso, pensando en que después de todo, esta era una escuela de brujas.

"Ehem… Es para tu clase de vuelo, sé que tal vez no sea tu estilo, pero por favor, trata de esforzarte" dice antes de pasar a abrir la puerta para retirarse, pero se detiene antes de pasar por la puerta, ya abierta. "Y por favor, no demores" dice y se retira finalmente. Nero suspira, se pone su chaqueta, coge su Red Queen y la vara brillante, poniendo la segunda encima de la primera mencionada, y luego de ajustar sus botas de cuero y coger sus libros que la profesora le había prestado, este va por el campus hacia su primera clase: La clase de vuelo de escoba. Tras caminar un rato por los pasillos, se encuentra con Lotte Y Sucy, que al parecer las habían puesto en la misma habitación. Al parecer aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que la clase empezara, así que se dieron los tres un momento en el patio para descansar.

"Como se supone que vaya a usar esto? ..." dice sosteniendo la escoba en una mano el joven de cabello blanco, caminando de un lado a otro.

"La profesora te enseñara… No es tan complicado" Sucy le responde con un tono de voz que marcaba que era algo obvio para ella. Nero la observa con una mirada molesta por un momento, pero se relaja poco después, para recoger la escoba.

"Solo vamos de una vez, no quiero llegar tarde…" camina a una velocidad considerable, seguido unos momentos luego por las dos chicas que tampoco deseaban llegar tarde. Unos minutos luego, llegan al campo de vuelo, había unos cuantos estudiantes, contando a Diana y sus amigas, que ya estaban practicando.

"La clase de vuelo mágico va a empezar!" dice la profesora una vez se reunieron todos los alumnos. "Las nuevas aprenderán a volar y las experimentadas aprenderán a volar más rápido!" dice con convicción antes de que, a unísono, todas las alumnas se alzaran en el aire diciendo "Tia Freyre", con Sucy siendo la última en empezar a volar, Nero observa con disgusto la escoba, antes de colocarla debajo de si mismo, como una tabla de skateboard, y repetir sin mucha convicción aquellas mismas palabras que había escuchado en las demás alumnas: "Tia Freyre". No hubo resultado alguno, se había quedado en el suelo, lo máximo que había logrado era que su brazo derecho brillara con intensidad. La profesora ve extrañada y solo dice "Nunca había visto a nadie que no pudiera montar una escoba… Ni siquiera es la forma correcta de montar" dice al joven Nero, antes de que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al lado de ellos, y dejando un rastro de viento, una estudiante pelirroja, pasando luego sobre ellos, sentada en la escoba, luego parada, haciendo equilibrio, todo un espectáculo en el aire, mientras gritaba de emoción diversas expresiones como "¡Ahí voy!".

"Esta tiene que ser la forma menos practica de volar…" dice con asombro igualmente. La profesora solo acierta a decir: "Amanda! ¡Esta clase no es para hacer acrobacias, detente de inmediato!", a lo que dicha alumna responde: "Ugh, que aburrido…" echándose en su escoba, de piernas cruzadas. Por otro lado, después de aquel incidente, otro viento pasa al lado de Nero, era Diana, que estaba aparentemente compitiendo con un record personal, y por la reacción que los que la veían, que eran todos los de la clase, había batido su propio record. Todos alababan a la chica de cabello rubio suave. Nero cierra los ojos y se da vuelta, para ser su primera clase, había fallado, pero él sabía perfectamente, que pronto amaestraría aquel extraño arte, tal vez no, pero eso era algo que solo el futuro diría.

Unos minutos más tarde, Nero estaría en un pasillo de la escuela, tenían descanso. Nero golpea una columna en una pared al lado de una ventana, estaba enojado, frustrado, no había podido vencer a aquel hombre antes de llegar aquí, no pudo vencer a Diana en ese momento, no había logrado nada hasta ese momento, se deja descansar en la ventana después, mientras Lotte y Sucy miran el cráter que había dejado en la pared.

"Diana eso, Diana aquello… En Fortuna no había tal mierda…" dice observando ahora por la ventana, había unas estudiantes aun en el patio de entrenamiento de la clase de vuelo, volando en escoba y pasando un aro coordinadamente, como si se tratara de un testimonio. Esa relación despertó la curiosidad de Nero. "Que están haciendo?" señalando a las dichas alumnas afuera.

"Están practicando para la carrera de relevos, será muy pronto" dice explicando mostrando un estante de trofeos que coincidentemente tenían detrás, había varias fotos de equipos de tres, pero ninguna llamo mucho la atención de Nero, así que suspiro y decidió retirarse.

"Tal vez no pueda competir contra ella aun… Aun debo volverme fuerte si quiero superar a Diana…" dice con una mano en los bolsillos, mientras con la otra se coloca los audífonos.

"¿Bueno, pero mientras, te gustaría venir conmigo al café de brujas? Debo recoger mi escoba" lo sigue con las manos en la espalda.

"Claro, igual no tengo mucho más que hacer ahora en la tarde…" dice el joven ya prestando más atención a la música que a todo lo demás. Salieron juntos, Sucy se había quedado en la academia. Unos minutos más tarde, pero casi alcanzando la hora entera de viaje a la ciudad, caminaban con calma.

"No sería más fácil con una escoba?..." dice mientras se detiene un segundo a estirar sus piernas.

"La magia es débil en la ciudad, la energía de las piedra filosofal no tiene alcance por aquí, sin esa energía no podemos usar magia, esa es la razón por la que en Luna Nova podemos volar libremente." Con tono explicativo le comenta la joven rubia, en lo que llegaban a una tienda oscura en medio de la calle, una típica tienda de ocultismo como él la conocía, aparentemente sería muy necesario recordarla, pero algo lo sacaba de pensamientos, y era que Lotte le había dicho que también era una cafetería, lo cual le sorprendía al entrar, ver que lo único de cafetería que tenía era una barra con unas cuantas butacas a un lado, por lo que coloca cara de sorpresa no tan agradable. "Esperaba algo diferente…" Lotte solo se ríe ante esas palabras mientras espera su escoba, la cual iba a ser traída por el dueño del local, que había ido al inventario. En lo que esperan, Nero observa el lugar y los artículos en exhibición, encontrándose con una sorpresa encadenada, una escoba roja con forma de flecha. "Una… Escoba?..."

"Esa es… Oh! Es la legendaria escoba Ryuzaimaru, se dice que hubo una bruja que cruzo todo el océano Pacífico con esta escoba, sin la piedra filosofal, ya que la escoba tenía poderes mágicos, se dice que es tan rápida como una estrella fugaz."

"Suena interesante… Con esta escoba podría ganar la carrera de relevo y vencer a Diana…" dice observando con detalle aquella escoba, hasta que se acerca el vendedor de la tienda, con la escoba de Lotte en mano.

"Cuidado ahí, esa escoba está encadenada… Es muy peligrosa" dice dándole su escoba a la rubia estudiante.

"Hm… Como sea…" dice suspirando, pero se pone en alerta al creer escuchar unos sonidos, que parecían murmuros de una persona, pero sólo pensó sería su imaginación, y se retiró junto a Lotte.

Ya en la escuela, Nero caminaba sólo, pensando en sus asuntos, hasta que se encuentra eventualmente con la profesora Úrsula, que parecía haberlo estado esperando.

"Oí que tienes dificultades para volar" dice con un tono condescendiente.

"No necesito ayuda… Yo aprenderé solo… No dejaré que me ganen…" dice con convicción pasando de lado, retirándose al patio. "Ya verán…"

•••

Mientras tanto, en una ciudad muy lejana, una figura marchita caminaba por unos pasillos, unos pasillos de un laboratorio, todo era de color plateado, todo era tan moderno, sus ojos dolían ante tanta tecnología, no estaba acostumbrado a tal cosa después de todo, y su débil estado deteriorado, marchito, apenas una sombra de aquel demonio que solía ser. Se sentía inútil, se sentía totalmente fuera de sí, solo siguiendo un rastro que no tenía ni idea de verdad era lo que buscaba. Se escondía, habían diversos demonios, lo que antes hubiera sido un respiro para él, se había vuelto un problema, pero luego de un buen tiempo, había llegado. Sus ojos se maravillaban, parecía que había pasado un siglo desde que había visto a aquella katana que estaba ante sus ojos, en un tanque con líquido verde. Luego de unos segundos, se dirige al tanque, buscando en todos lados alguna señal, algún botón, o alguna abertura que pueda aprovechar para poder abrir aquel tanque que restringía su verdadero poder, el poder de un hijo de Sparda. En lo que seguía aquella misión, la puerta detrás de aquel hombre con una túnica rasgada, sucia, oscura, se abre, dejando entrar un hombre de tamaño y ancho considerable, que se acerca, por fortuna, tuvo tiempo de esconderse, mientras agudiza el oído y espera a que se retire, pero su cuerpo se debilitaba, se quedaba sin tiempo. Minutos pasaron, para el hombre sin embargo, parecían horas enteras de espera, se desesperaba, pero era crucial tener paciencia, hasta que eventualmente, aquel científico se retira de la escena, justo antes de que el hombre escondido colapse en el suelo, tosiendo con fuerza, antes de acercarse de nuevo. "Yamato… Ha pasado tanto… Te voy a llevar de nuevo…" dice con clara nostalgia antes de dar unos pasos atrás, para cargar hacia el tanque, rompiéndolo al instante. Una alarma suena, parece que su plan no había pasado desapercibido del todo, pero ahora era diferente, había recuperado la katana, la Yamato, que aunque partida en dos, seguía emanando un poder demoníaco tan poderoso que hacía que la piel del hombre se erizara, sin embargo, su poder seguía falto, su cuerpo seguía débil, la espada no reaccionaba ante su legendaria sangre de demonio, ante tantos recuerdos que había pasado con la espada, desde su infancia, hasta las batallas con su hermano, batallas que había perdido una tras otra, pero sin nunca perder la esperanza de que algún día pudiera ganar, pudiera ser lo suficientemente poderoso para no tener que preocuparse en ser derrotado, en que era mejor que su hermano, que su padre, que aquel niño que vio a su madre morir una vez, aquella muerte que cambió su vida y lo convenció de que sin poder no podría defender a nadie, mucho menos a sí mismo. Estas promesas lo convencerían de que no podía permitirse fallar en su búsqueda de poder. Necesitaba más, mucho más poder. Y cuando unos demonios, acompañados por el científico, llegaron a la sala de experimentos, su espada por fin reaccionaria, juntándose nuevamente en una hoja brillante y hermosa, como solía ser, mientras que la piel del hombre rejuvenecía, sus ojos recuperaban brillo, y podía sentir su poder regresar, una vez se siente seguro, se saca la túnica, revelando un traje azul medianoche de cuero, con unas botas negras igual que su pantalón de cuero igualmente. Su cabello blanco recupera su brillo plateado al fin, y con una sonrisa, desaparece en un rastro de luz azul, apareciendo atrás de todos esos demonios, con la katana fuera de su funda, pero que estaba volviendo a meter lentamente, y al momento de entrar por completo, todos los demonios son destruidos al instante. El científico miraba con miedo, mientras que retrocedía arrastrándose en el suelo.

"Quién…. Eres?!" pregunta con miedo por su vida.

"Mi nombre… es Vergil… El legendario hijo de Sparda…" dice con orgullo una vez más mientras se daba media vuelta, observando la hoja de la katana, para luego agitar la en cruz, dejando unas líneas azules en el aire, que luego se volverían un portal. "Parece que Dante sigue vivo… Tendré que darle una visita…" es lo último que dice antes de entrar al portal, que cambia de un azul oscuro neón a un azul neón más claro mientras Vergil lo cruzaba, cerrándose apenas termina de cruzar de plano. El científico sólo mira, suspirando de alivio por su vida.

Cuando el hombre sale, con la espada en su funda de nuevo, en su mano izquierda, y con una seria cara, se encuentra en lo que parece ser un patio de una escuela que nunca había visto antes. Mira a su alrededor, camina unos metros observando diversos salones a la distancia, y una torre con una armadura de caballero como gárgola, se toca la cabeza con su mano libre, sentía contra su frente el cuero frío de sus guantes de dedos libres, le recordaba aquella forma con la que se había enfrentado a su hermano tantos años antes. Eran memorias que no quería tener, así que solo camina con rapidez con el ceño fruncido, hasta que se encuentra con un grupo de jóvenes hombres, con traje elegante, uno, de cabello marrón claro, justo se había separado del grupo junto a uno de cabello rubio, los demás seguían su camino, pero se detienen a ver a Vergil, que se detiene a verlos con disgusto. "Ven algo que les gusta?..." dice intentando seguir su camino.

"No te conocemos de por aquí… Vienes de visita?..." le dice el que parecía el líder del grupo, observando el traje de Vergil. "Vistes elegante, pero muy poco apropiado en este lugar…"

"No puede importarme menos… Tengo a alguien que encontrar, no se interpongan si no desean la muerte" muestra ligeramente el filo de su espada.

"Me estas amenazando?..." dice sacando de su traje un estoque que tenia guardado aparentemente.

"Solo aviso… No me importan unos debiluchos como ustedes… Valoren su vida… Váyanse ahora…" intenta caminar por última vez fuera del grupo, pero es detenido por un intento de estoque de parte del líder del grupo al pecho, era una espada con filo bien pulido, pero antes de llegar a Vergil, el brazo del joven se cae de su cuerpo, dejando mucha sangre salir, en lo que Vergil mira con detesto. "Supongo que la escoria siempre es igual… Nunca entiende…" antes de sacar su espada y lanzar un corte que luego se volvería un espejismo de miles de cortes más, cortando al joven en miles de piezas, para que luego Vergil se Lance al resto del grupo, desapareciendo en espejismos, que harían cortes por todos lados, para luego aparecer de nuevo atrás de ellos, con la espada entrando en la funda, y al momento de entrar del todo, los chicos sufrirían el mismo destino, Vergil suspira entonces: "Judgement Cut End", para luego levantarse y, sin inmutarse, sigue su camino, limpiando algo de sangre de su rostro.

"Se siente bien regresar…" dice en voz alta mirando al cielo.

-Continuará-


	4. episodio 4

Episodio 4: El trabajo llama

Era un día poco atareado en la corporación cazadora de demonios Devil May Cry. Un hombre de unos aparentes 30 años, de cabello blanco en su totalidad, una chaqueta carmesí que cubría una camiseta negra con algunas correas atadas, unos guantes negros que dejaban ver los dedos, unos pantalones vaqueros negros igual, con el final de las piernas de color rojo, escondiendo unas botas negras y que portaba una espada gris bastante grande e intimidante, que descansaba detrás del escritorio, estaba sentado, con las piernas subidas y cruzadas en el escritorio. Estaba comiendo una pizza con una mano, mientras que con la otra chasqueaba los dedos siguiendo el ritmo de una canción de rock que estaba inundando el ambiente, la vida loca sin duda estaba viviendo, sin embargo, se sentía vacío, sentía que algo le faltaba, algo que había dejado atrás hace mucho, pero que volvía con fuerza a su mente, quedando solo ese recuerdo por unos segundos, sin embargo, pronto este solo subiría el volumen de la radio que estaría a su lado, a todo volumen, agitando la cabeza con fuerza y agilidad, mucha energía de verdad, emoción, se notaba que disfrutaba ese momento, mientras da una mordida a su pizza, dejando solo un pequeño pedazo de pizza y pan, mientras que escuchaba unos pasos vanos y cortos. Pronto después, unas mujeres, una rubia y otra pelinegra, ambas con ropas reveladoras, pero con unas espadas igual de intimidantes en la espalda, que se acercan a Dante desde el segundo piso de aquel departamento que servía para ellos.

"Dante, el negocio llama" dice la chica rubia apoyándose en el escritorio, Dante entonces baja los pies y da el último bocado de la pizza, antes de levantarse y coger su espada, colocando su espada en su espalda.

"¿Ladies, ya llegó esa hora del día?" dice bromista y despreocupado, casi apartado de lo que su apariencia dictaba.

"Tal vez esta información te de motivación para ir a trabajar" dice la pelinegra mientras la misma deja unos papeles ahí en medio del escritorio, con unas fotos de una katana cortada a la mitad en un tanque, y en otra, una chica en ese mismo tanque atrapada, como dormida, se notaba que era la misma por la iluminación y el fondo, y hasta Dante entendía eso, nada muy complicado. Solo vio el hecho de que una chica de aparentes 15 años estaba ahí le preocupaba, pero le daba tan poco interés que ni revisa algunos detalles de cómo era ella, olvidando su apariencia tras unos segundos después de haberla visto, regresando la mirada a las chicas.

"Muy bien, Trish, Lady, vamos a la acción" choca sus puños avanzando, mientras, luego de los puños, se acomoda el cabello, para salir, seguido de las mujeres, que se encargan de cerrar con llave el edificio, que tenía unas letras neón que decía "Devil May Cry". Los tres se suben a una van, conducida por Lady, y se van en dirección hacia el laboratorio de Agnus, aquel científico que tenían en la mira. Y unas horas después de camino, se encontrarían justo al frente, Dante bajando primero de la van, estirándose apenas sale, seguido de las dos chicas.

"Muy bien, ustedes irán por los lados encargándose de las molestias que se interpongan, yo iré por el plato fuerte, una vez este a salvo la chica, nos encontramos y se la llevan mientras le pateo el culo a Agnus" sin dudar un solo segundo dice con tono de orden antes de correr hacia donde seria su entrada para esa ocasión. Las dos mujeres se miran entre sí, levantan los hombros y se separan para entrar por distintos lugares.

Dentro, se había vuelto un festín de sangre el camino de Dante. Cuerpos mutilados de demonios se apilaban en su camino, sus balas parecían inacabables, pero tenía cuidado de no acabarse todas antes de siquiera llegar a su objetivo, tenía pensado usarlas para molestarlo un poco, o tal vez mucho, si, ya improvisaria algo, siempre lo hacía y siempre le había resultado. Y llegó a una sala desolada, oscura, pero que pronto se iluminaria, en esta estaba atrás al fondo del lugar, estaba despierta, pero se veía sedada, Dante se da un segundo para observar sus rasgos y vio que tenía cabello castaño, que estaba suelto en ese momento, que era una chica menuda, delgada, de ojos rojos casi marrones, Dante ríe un poco para si mismo y da unos pasos hacia Agnus, que estaba al frente de dicho tanque, en medio de aquel lugar, cubierto por un halo de luz.

"Hah, tu nueva conquista? Ni luce como un demonio" dice Dante sarcásticamente.

"Siento la energía en ella, definitivamente algo trae en su ser" Agnus se levanta y da unos pasos a los lados. "Parece ser que la invoque por accidente, pero servirá mucho para experimentar"

"Hah, invocas para matar, solo para matar… Fallo en ver la lógica aquí…" dice moviéndose y hablando como en una ópera, mientras una luz lo cubría. "Es la cordura… el precio para pagar… por poder?!"

"los humanos… son obstinados y tontos…" el hombre corpulento le seguía el ritmo, hablando en tono dramático con una calavera en la mano. "Les toma un viaje al infierno… entender y adorar a su dios de verdad… Ese hecho determina el juicio… De la ironía…" aplasta el cráneo que tenía, y sopla el polvo hacia Dante.

"Y tus intereses menos pueden importarme, pero estoy aquí! Para reclamar!... Lo que es mío por derecho!" sigue la actuación dramática con emoción, cada vez más animado, entonces, frente a él, Agnus se transforma en un demonio con forma de insecto gigante, con una espada en mano.

"Yamato!!!" deja salir un grito bastante sonoro. "Es lo que buscas verdad?! Es por eso que espero en tu camino!" dice agitando su espada a los lados, hasta que Dante, con confeti que sorprende hasta al mismo Agnus, se sube en una silla y sigue su actuación.

"Jajajaja!!"ríe unos segundos burlón. "Te encuentras en la oposición de mi búsqueda!" regresa al tono dramático, pero mucho más burlón. Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, saca un arma de fuego de su pantalón, apunta al techo, y dispara, y todo se puso oscuro por un segundo. Pero al iluminarse de nuevo, Dante estaba atrás de Agnus, en una estatua, en la cabeza de esta, mientras, con expresiones largas, sigue su monólogo. "Aunque yo aliento… Una oportunidad de batallar a alguien de gran ilusión! Como tú…" hace una reverencia burlona señalándolo "Es una fortuna… muy dulce." Lanza un beso con sus dedos y justo entonces, Agnus se lanza a por Dante, el cual saca su espada y la choca contra la del contrario. Agnus sale volando por la fuerza de Dante que se lanza luego a embestirlo, atravesando su abdomen, pero este seguía vivo, retrocede unos pasos y pone sus manos en el piso, invocando unos insectos enormes, pero más pequeños que él, que van a atacar a Dante, pero son destruidos rápidamente contra el abrumador poder del cazador de demonios, que hace tres cortes verticales contra el hombre, que cae al suelo, convirtiéndose en humano de nuevo, y muy mal herido.

"Cómo… Cómo puede haber tal diferencia??" dice Agnus intentando levantarse.

"Sabes, tal vez los humanos no tienen ciertas cosas que los demonios sí… Pero los demonios nunca tendrán algo que los humanos sí…" Se da vuelta y da unos pasos hacia el tanque, Agnus se acerca arrastrándose, con unos papeles en sus manos.

"Por favor, dime, por el bien de mi búsqueda, qué tienen los humanos que los demonios no??" dice emocionado, algo esperanzado, pero todo cambiaría cuando, en un segundo, Dante dispara a las hojas, haciendo que vuelen esparciéndose, Agnus desesperado intenta recogerlas, cogiendo algunas, viendo como tenían un agujero de bala, pero al ver por el agujero de uno de las hojas, Dante apuntaba a él a través de ese agujero, jalando el gatillo, asesinándolo al instante.

"Si vas a seguir tu investigación en el más allá… primero haz tu tarea…" dice un momento antes de disparar. Pero al disparar, al momento de caer, Dante ve unas luces muy fuertes de color neón, que durarían por un segundo, pero que una vez acaban, lo llevarían a un lugar muy oscuro, con unos patrones de constelaciones en lo que parecía ser un cielo eterno, estaba encima de una plataforma, con una esfera en medio de esa plataforma, flotando sobre un altar. Esa esfera parecía tener fuego dentro, incandescente. De la plataforma salían unas escaleras que parecían ser infinitas.

"Bueno, bonito lugar, pero estoy apurado" dice dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, pero antes de dar un paso hacia las escaleras, algo lo hace darse vuelta, era más como una voluntad que lo había inundado de la nada. Al ver fijamente en la esfera, se da cuenta que se ve una imagen, que pronto se volvería una visión, Dante se encontraba de nuevo en aquel momento de su infancia, ese día cuando su familia había tenido una emboscada por parte de Mundus. Su madre había intentado salvarlo, escondiéndolo de el peligro inminente, recordó sus palabras en ese momento de desesperación, las cuales escuchó cuando la visión de su madre le hablaba a la visión de él mismo, pero niño.

"Debes esconderte Dante, no importa que pase, no debes salir!... Debo encontrar a Vergil, prometo volver!... Se que es difícil, pero debes escucharme… Sé un chico grande, un hombre, OK?" dice con una voz agitada, pero que intentaba ser tranquilizante, Dante asiente con la cabeza.

"… Si no regreso… Debes correr, por ti mismo, solo! Cambia tu nombre, inicia una nueva vida… Un nuevo comienzo!..." dice con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y correr, gritando "Vergil", Dante la sigue, parece que al ser una visión no puede verlo, quería abrazarla, pero sabía que no podía. La sigue un rato, hasta que ve a Mundus frente a su madre, que pronto la tomaría del cuello y empezaría a despedazarla, ella gritaba de dolor y miedo, pero se notaba que también de decepción de si misma, por no poder salvar a Vergil, Dante escuchaba todo desde el closet en el que estaba encerrado, no podía verlo, pero se notaba que estaba llorando, y pronto, la visión terminaría.

"Incluso en ese momento… Nunca dejó de sonreír… Por qué… Por qué tenía que morir…?" Dante dice lamentado, mirando aún a esa esfera. "Entonces, eres un demonio o…" intenta regresar a su actitud normal, pero otra visión, esta vez de Vergil, con un traje nuevo, totalmente negro, aparece a su lado.

"Si ese día hubiéramos estado cambiados… Tú tendrías mi vida? Yo tendría la tuya?" le pregunta mientras gira en sus manos su katana enfundada.

"Lo que nunca supiste, es que ella nunca paró de buscarte, hasta que la atraparon" responde Dante mirando a la copia exacta de Vergil, antes de que ésta desaparezca.

"Solo otro sucio truco de parte de un demonio… Solo voy a destruirte…" Dante apunta su espada hacia la fuente, pero esta desaparece, dejándolo de nuevo en una visión, de la mansión de su padre, el demonio Sparda.

"Este es uno muy escurridizo… Voy a tener tanto placer asesinándolo… Nadie me hace esto y vive para contarlo!" dice mientras se adentra en la mansión, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba incluso los cuadros tachados, camina unos pasos, y se encuentra de nuevo con la esfera, que ahora le muestra una visión de Vergil siendo tomado por el cuello por una figura oscura, de apariencia femenina, mientras lo que parecía ser un dragón, no, un Ave mecánica, estaba detrás de ellos. Estaba muy herido, y la Yamato estaba rota por la mitad, pero antes de que Dante pudiera acercarse unos pasos más, una puerta se cierra en frente, bloqueando la entrada, mientras otra se abre, mostrando un grupo de nueve personas, casi todas solo sombras, menos una, el muchacho que había visto la otra vez que ahora que lo veía con cuidado, se parecía mucho a Vergil, y cuando pensó en eso, se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la Yamato.

"Vergil?..." dice para si mismo en voz alta hacia aquel joven, antes de que se cerrará la puerta, y todo se volviera oscuro, antes de revelar una figura verde luminosa, con forma de mujer joven, bastante grande, tal vez unos 3 metros más grande que Dante, el cual mira sin sorpresa, con los brazos cruzados. "Bueno, una dama por fin, as if… " dice con su tono burlón de siempre sacando sus pistolas y apuntando a la cabeza. "Entonces tú eres el demonio eh? Me facilita el trabajo"

"Demonio no soy, permite me presentarme y te explicaré todo lo que debas saber del futuro que deseas, y el pasado que temes" dice con voz calmada, pero desafiante.

"Whatever, no escucho sabihondos" jala los gatillos, pero no tenían bala alguna. "Oh, tú, maldita perr…" guarda las pistolas de nuevo y saca su espada, quedando en pose de espera para un combate.

"No tengo intención de enfrentarte, Dante, hijo de Sparda. De hecho, quiero ayudarte, como pago por el bien que alguna vez hiciste" aquella mujer sonreía de una manera que se le hacia conocida, y con todo lo que había pasado estos últimos minutos, lo entendió, reconoció en aquella sonrisa la misma que su madre, Eva, tenía hasta antes del incidente.

"Tienes una habilidad muy grande por lograr que confíe en ti, ahora habla, antes de que cambie de parecer" chasquea los dedos apuntando a ella con su índice con la mano en forma de pistola.

"Hace muchos años, incluso antes de que tú hubieras nacido, cuando aún existían las 9 brujas antiguas, Mundus, el demonio que mató a tu madre y que tú atrapaste, se apareció en mi camino como bruja, tenía un poder impresionante y una personalidad tan llamativa que… no pude evitar enamorarme de él… En ese tiempo con los inicios de la caza de brujas, Mundus prometió que nos ayudaría, que nos daría un lugar para escondernos en el infierno, que podría hacer la paz entre brujas, humanos y demonios. Y yo lo seguí ciegamente… Pensando que él podría solucionarlo todo, que cambiaría el mundo, y que se enamoraría de mi como yo de él, pero estaba equivocada… Cuando nos juntamos para ir al infierno de Mundus, nos emboscaron, Mundus había traído a una turbia de humanos, ayudado por sus lacayos demonios, asesinaron a casi todas las brujas del grupo, menos a mí y a una de mis compañeras, que huimos y nos escondimos por un tiempo, hasta que decidimos renacer de las cenizas, y creamos la era dorada de la magia." Cuenta, mostrando visiones alrededor del lugar, Dante escuchaba callado, algo incrédulo, pero atento.

"Ja, enamorarse de Mundus, vaya chiste, entonces, me trajiste aquí para felicitarme por haber atrapado a Mundus, bueno, muchas gracias, pero mi trabajo llama, dónde está la salida?" mira a su alrededor y solo ve la oscuridad del lugar.

"La salida se abrirá cuando algún destinado venga a esta fuente, tenemos suficiente tiempo para hablar del por qué te traje a este lugar, agradecerte es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero si el mundo ha de sobrevivir, debes escucharme, Dante." Con una seriedad que no esperaba de ella, Dante suspira, cruza sus brazos, y la mira a los ojos.

"No es esperar eso algo muy poco probable?" Dante cruza los brazos incrédulo.

"Yo puedo ver el futuro, si yo no puedo responder una pregunta, nadie podrá." Afirma aquel espíritu segura, con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, parece que tenemos todo el día entonces" dice burlón, pero con algo de seriedad. "Por cierto, cuál es su nombre?"

"Llámame Woodward, un placer" le comenta haciendo una leve reverencia casi invisible.

"Woodward heh? Tendré que memorizarlo… Pero bueno, dime, por qué necesitas mi ayuda exactamente?" pregunta cambiando su semblante a uno ligeramente preocupado.

"Mundus está por regresar a este mundo, y más poderoso que nunca."

\--Continuará--


	5. Chapter 5

Episodio 5: Nunca pierdas la esperanza

La chica de cabello castaño estaba despertando. Había tenido un sueño extraño, soñaba con un ser tenebroso, con muchos ojos en su cuerpo, de tamaño colosal, unas garras enormes terminaban de adornar a esa criatura, que luego se convertiría en un hombre, de cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, una chaqueta de cuero negro, y una katana en mano, la cual desenvainar y se la lanza, pero antes de ser atravesada, se despierta. Estaba en un lugar en el que nunca estuvo antes, se soba los ojos y se sienta, estaba en un colchón en el suelo, mira a los lados, sus cosas, o al menos la mayoría de estas, estaban ahí.

"Ah! Bien! No se han perdido!" con emoción se arrastra hasta llegar a su mochila en la que estaba casi todo lo suyo.

"Si que fue una molestia traerte con tanto que pesabas, menos mal que Agnus no escondió mucho tus cosas." Dice una mujer atrás suyo. Al voltear a verla ve a una mujer de traje de cuero negro y cabello rubio. "Por cierto, soy Trish, un gusto…" la mujer dice con la voz más tranquila que podía, y por alguna razón a la chica no se le hacía difícil confiar en ella.

"Oh! Yo soy Atsuko Kagari, pero puedes decirme Akko" la chica sonríe mientras busca unas cosas en su mochila, y por un segundo su semblante cambia por uno de preocupación al ver que su carta por la que se había tirado esa vez no estaba, y por ese momento sentía que el corazón se le detenía. "Ehm, por casualidad no habrás visto una carta de colección de Shiny Chariot?" dice con voz entrecortada.

"No tengo idea de que sea eso… Pero creo recordar que Agnus tenía unas cosas separadas… Tal vez este entre esos…" Trish se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

"Tenemos que ir!!, por favor, yo ayudaré!" Akko se levanta y dice con tanta motivación tenía, pero se notaba que también una tristeza profunda, ya que lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

"Ayudar… Hey, esto es muy peligroso, tal vez se volvió a infestar el lugar…." Trish se rasca la cabeza y da unos pasos hacia atrás, viendo como la chica se levanta con una determinación que hacia tiempo no veía en alguien, desde aquella vez que Dante se había levantado luego de que ella lo atravesará con su espada, aunque claro, esta situación no estaba ni cerca a esa. "Es mejor que vayas a casa… Enserio…"

"No! No puedo ir! Tengo que recuperar mi tesoro! Sé que no significa mucho para ti, pero para mí sí, es mi única carta así de Chariot, ella fue mi inspiración, y voy a volverme una bruja como ella!" grita y camina hacia la puerta, pero es detenida por la mujer.

"Escucha… No siempre se puede tener todo… Y seas una bruja o un demonio… Es más importante tu vida… Solo dime donde vives y te llevaré si quieres, vamos…" Trish intenta decirle tan calmada como puede, tomándola de ambos hombros.

"No! Tengo que volver a Luna Nova! Y recuperar mi carta, si no vas a ayudar… Tendré que ir yo…" duda un segundo, recordando todas las atrocidades que vio con Agnus, pero su determinación a volverse una bruja era mayor. "Yo no me rendiré hasta lograrlo, hasta lograr mi sueño de llevar alegría a la gente!" es lo último que dice con firmeza.

"Bueno, viendo que no podre convencerte, pero tampoco puedo dejarte morir, ven, tendrás un curso rápido" Trish la suelta y caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, sale de la habitación, seguida de Akko, hacia un armario lleno de armas, entre ellas, unos revólveres, varias espadas y dagas, y un lanza granadas. "El lanza granadas es de Lady, no lo toques, después de eso, siéntete libre de escoger."

"Eep… B-bueno" Akko mira un rato todo el arsenal, y lo tomaba, casi todo era demasiado pesado para ella, excepto unas dagas duales, eso servía, así que asintió hacia Trish cuando ya hizo su elección. Esta sonríe y le hace una seña de que la siga, coge un papel y escribe una nota diciendo que volverían luego, para dejarla en el escritorio que había en ese lugar, y coger unas llaves.

"Vamos newbie, esta será tu primera misión, solo recuerda no separarte de mi" dice Trish saliendo de aquel edificio, otra vez seguida de Akko, para subirse en la Van y volver a salir con dirección hacia el laboratorio abandonado de Agnus. El camino estaba más despejado de la otra vez, pero una vez entraron en la propiedad, unos demonios pequeños salieron a recibirlas, a los cuales Trish atropella sin molestias. Bajando al frente de la entrada directa que dejaron la última vez que vinieron.

"Ya sabes el plan, ahora, sabes como usar estas? Por supuesto que no, muy bien, recuerda que debes tener buen centro de gravedad, agítalas de esta manera…" Trish toma una de sus dagas y le enseña como moverlas, para luego devolverla y tomar su espada de tamaño colosal. MY así, con sorpresa, miedo y determinación, las dos chicas entraron.

"Mira tú… No habrán venido pocos…" Trish dice al ver que el lugar estaba de nuevo lleno de demonios, pero ella sabía eran unos más débiles, así que, aunque sí se encargo de la mayoría de ellos, dejó unos pocos para que Akko practique, y aunque se veía que no estaba lista, si pudo hacer algo considerable, Trish estaba maravillada por cómo la chica aprendía, se veía su determinación.

Pronto llegarían hasta una habitación destruida en su mayoría. Grietas en las paredes, plantas brillantes creciendo en el suelo, cuerpos descompuestos de demonios, un par de estatuas que Trish no recordaba haber visto, y al final del pasillo, aquello que Akko tanto buscaba, entre otras cosas, su carta, junto a su peluche.

"Haa! Ahí está!!" dice con emoción y corre hacia ahí, pero Trish se da cuenta de que las estatuas se mueven y detiene a Akko por los hombros.

"Espera Akko… Hay algo aquí que no me gusta…" dice acercándose a las estatuas.

"Mira hermano! Alguien vino a vernos luego de décadas!" dice la estatua derecha, a lo que Akko retrocede.

(Un hechizo? Pero quién…) Akko piensa asombrada de que esas estatuas estén hablando.

"Pero no es nuestro viejo maestro… Él debería de estar aquí…" la estatua izquierda le responde.

"Juraría que su energía estaba aquí, supongo debemos seguir buscando" la derecha dice mientras sus ojos se iluminan.

"Podemos matar a estos mientras?" la izquierda dice y sus ojos se iluminan, junto con la espada que tenía entre manos, que se torna de color rojo carmesí.

"Por supuesto…" la otra dice y su espada se ilumina de color azul, y luego, ambas saltan y se estiran en frente de Trish y Akko, mostrando una forma corpulenta y grande, con sus espadas, que ahora parecían más dagas, en sus manos, antes de cargar hacia ambas chicas.

"Akko, cúbrete!!" Trish grita empujando A Akko, para luego sacar su espada y bloquear los golpes sincronizados de los gigantes, son éxito pues saldría volando chocando contra la pared. "Ugh…. Akko… corre…! Estos son muy fuertes…. Maldición… Dónde estás, Dante…" Trish intenta levantarse pero es pisada por los gigantes, para que luego la levanten y el de la espada roja la tire contra el otro, jugando.

"Ajajaja, no eres ni la mitad de fuerte que nuestro maestro!" El azul aclama mientras vuelve a tirar a la chica.

"Gh… Déjenla en paz!"Akko tira una piedra que cae en la cara del azul, el cual voltea a verla desafiante.

"Te crees muy hábil, eh, pequeña? Vamos a divertirnos…" dice al unísono con su hermano y ambos se acercan donde la chica de cabello castaño.

"Eeeh… N-no me maten tampoco…" Dice levantando las dagas y agitándolas hacia ellos.

"Que patético… Por qué te resistes? Parece que no eres digno como nuestro maestro…" dice el rojo mirando a su hermano.

"Oy! Cómo que no!? Solo soy una novata! Pero aun así no me voy a rendir hasta conseguir mi sueño!" dice asumiendo la posición de batalla que Trish le había enseñado.

"Bajajajaja!! Suena interesante… Pero no tienes el poder para seguir ese sueño…" dice el demonio observando con curiosidad a la chica, curiosidad causada por la determinación que no había visto desde hace tiempo.

"Tal vez no, pero igual nunca me rendiré… Seré una bruja tan buena como Chariot!" dice intentando lanzar unos cortes hacia los gigantes, sin mucho éxito, ya que fue rápidamente desarmada y lanzada contra la pared por los hermanos demonio.

"Sabes, hace tiempo teníamos un sueño, éramos guardianes de una puerta a un portal al infierno, nuestro sueño era encontrar a alguien que fuera más fuerte que nosotros para liberarnos, y entonces llegó nuestro maestro, al cual llevamos buscando desde hace tiempo…" dice el hermano de color carmesí.

"Tal vez podría ayudarlos a encontrarlo, sería de mucha ayuda! O al menos tanta como podría ofrecer…" dice levantando ambos brazos levemente.

"Con una determinación como la tuya, te creemos que podrías. Nadie hasta ahora se había ofrecido a ayudar…" dice pero no acaba su frase, antes de que Trish saltará a su espalda, clavando su espada en el gigante, chocandolo contra su hermano, para luego cortarlo a la mitad mientras iba a por el otro, al cual atraviesa en el pecho, mientras con su mano libre le pasa una daga a Akko.

"Acabalo ahora!!" dice Trish mirando a Akko, presionando contra el pecho del demonio para que este no se mueva.

"Y-yo…" Atsuko intenta decir algo, pero la mirada fulminante de Trish decía que debía hacerlo, habían llegado muy lejos ya. Dudando un poco, se acerca por la espalda al gigantesco demonio, atravesándolo con su daga, y entonces, el demonio voltea a verla una vez más, junto a su hermano, que estaba tirado en el suelo.

"Hiciste… Una promesa…" dicen al unísono antes de convertirse ambos en luz, fusionándose con las dagas que tenía Akko, volviendo una de color carmesí, y la otra de color celeste oscuro. Ambas tenían en el mango una cara correspondiente a los hermanos demonio.

"Yo soy Agni" la daga de color carmesí habla.

"Y yo Rudra" la azul también habla una vez la otra termina su presentación.

"Considérate nuestra ama de ahora en adelante, cumple tu promesa, y a cambio te prestaremos nuestro poder" dicen mientras Akko las toma a ambas en sus manos. Al hacerlo, por un momento tiene una visión, una visión de un joven de cabello blanco largo, con un brazo que brillaba de un color neón muy fuerte, que estaba sobre un dragón enorme, apuntando con un revolver a su ojo, y luego ese tipo de convertiría en el hombre de cabello blanco con katana de su sueño de ayer.

"Esas son… Devil Arms?..." dice Trish sorprendida aún reponiéndose de la batalla. Mientras tanto, Akko las agitaba, al mover a Agni, fuego salía en ondas alrededor suyo, y al agitar a Rudra, lo mismo, pero con una ventisca de hielo.

"Increíble!!!" dice Akko luego de su demostración.

"Sin duda alguna" dice Agni. "Maravilloso" dice Rudra.

"Esto será el inicio de una amistad!" Akko dice guardando las dagas en un cinturón para dagas que le había dado Trish junto con las otras.

"Increíble… Aparte de Dante, nunca había visto a nadie que pudiera manejar Devil Arms… Pero cómo…?" Trish se pregunta tratando de hallar una respuesta entre lo que ella sabía. "La única manera de crear un Devil Arm es cuando derrotas a un demonio y este se vuelve sumiso, o cuando creas un lazo con este…" Trish se recuerda y dice esa información en voz alta.

"Bueno, si les hice una promesa de encontrar a su antiguo dueño, tal vez esa conversación que tuvimos fue suficiente para lograr hacer un lazo" dice Akko, intentando organizar toda esa información nueva en su cabeza, pero era muy difícil, todo era muy novedoso para ella.

"Es eso cierto?" Trish se agacha a la altura de las dagas y las observa.

"Es cierto" Menciona Agni, seguido por Rudra, el cual dice "Ella lo prometió y nosotros le creemos." Y por último, ambos dicen al unísono "La ayudaremos a cumplir su sueño, y ella nos ayudará a nosotros."

"Impresionante, parece que te conseguiste un par de amigos, sabes qué? Quédatelos, te los ganaste, pero con una condición, nada de hablar en mi presencia." Dice mientras se acerca al final del pasillo, para luego de unos momentos volver a entregarle su carta a Akko.

"Gracias, gracias enserio!!" dice emocionada la joven tomando la carta en manos.

"Muy bien, acabamos aquí, es hora de que vuelvas a casa" Dice Trish recogiendo y guardando su espada en su espalda.

"El problema… Es que no sé como regresar… Llegue aquí por un error mío en un portal a Luna Nova." Dice rascándose la cabeza.

"Hm… Ese lugar no me suena… No es de este mundo al menos… Vienes del infierno?" le pregunta curiosa.

"Qué?! No!" responde Akko confundida por tal pregunta.

"Hm, entonces tenemos problemas… Pero intentaré hacer todo lo posible junto con Lady por que vuelvas, además, tal vez así haya una pista de a donde fue Dante, por este tiempo, vas a vivir conmigo, y me vas a ayudar. Yo te enseñaré a usarlas" señala a sus dagas nuevas.

"Me parece bien." Afirma Rudra.

"Que así sea!!" dice Akko levantando su brazo en emoción antes de seguir a Trish de vuelta a el edificio Devil May Cry, mientras hacia diversas preguntas en el camino, a las cuales Trish respondía con alegría.

\--Continuará--


	6. chapter 6

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana en forma de rombo, cayendo en la cara del joven de pelo blanco, al cual le tocaba clase de magia de transformación, últimamente había ganado interés en las clases gracias a la tutoría que había estado recibiendo, logrando que pueda ser un estudiante promedio, y ese día en la clase de magia transformativa seria su momento de probarlo.

Una a una, las estudiantes iban mostrando su conocimiento en una rata como sujeto de prueba, convirtiéndola en diversos animales como Tapires, Murciélagos o incluso Diana logró convertirlo en un caballo.

-Impresionante!... Ahora es mi turno- Nero dice a Diana cuando esta pasa su turno, volviendo a su grupo.

-Hm, suerte Nero, solo cuidado con lo que harás- Diana responde con una sonrisa más cómoda, más cómoda con la presencia del joven.

-Alright! Aquí voy!- el joven de un movimiento rápido saca su varita que le regalaron, apunta, y mientras su dice el hechizo que le enseñaron "Metamorphie Facciese", su brazo brilla con intensidad por un segundo, y aunque esperaba algo normal del hechizo, la rata se convirtió en una mosca enorme con un abdomen de color rojo, que causa pánico cuando empezó a saltar.

-Un empusa?!- Nero exclama, en vez de batallar sin sentido, decide ayudar a alejar a las estudiantes antes, pero no logra eso, ya que el Empusa se convierte de nuevo en una rata. La maestra lo había hecho, y miraba enojada a Nero.

-Fue una buena presentación… Pero poner en peligro a tus compañeras merece un grave castigo…- dice la profesora de la clase con una mirada severa. -Está noche te quedaras en tu habitación practicando tu control-

-No había algo importante hoy? Por qué debo quedarme hoy?...- Nero reclama confundido, tratando de recordar lo que había hoy en la tarde.

-Exacto, el conde de Hanbridge va a venir, y no puedo dejar que por una casualidad él o alguna otra persona salga herida.- dice la profesora, con brazos cruzados, Nero baja la cabeza enojado, pero resignado.

Las clases terminaron y Nero fue enviado a la habitación que había estado usando, mientras todos en la academia iban al teatro. A Nero le habían encargado la rata de antes, y se encontraba practicando ahí.

-Concéntrate… Ugh, por qué se convirtió en un Empusa esa vez…- se pregunta mientras apuntaba su varita hacia la rata, y repite las palabras de la clase. – Metamophie… Facciese!- dice antes de que la rata desaparezca en un halo de luz intenso.

-Qué demonios…?- Nero se pregunta antes de ir a la ventana circular de la habitación a ver, afuera había una criatura de tamaño colosal, con cuatro patas enormes, y un cuerpo parecido al de una cucaracha. A pesar de ser tan alto como la torre en la que estaba, no hacía ruido alguno al caminar.

-Oh maldición… Tengo que hacer algo sobre esto… Si se dan cuenta…- No termina de decir antes de darse vuelta a por sus cosas, para luego salir por los pasillos, corriendo tan rápido como podía ya que en ese momento sabía que no habría nadie.

Una vez llegado al patio principal, por infortunio habría perdido el rastro de aquella criatura. -Ugh… Cómo es posible que siendo tan grande sea tan escurridizo…-Nero continúa su búsqueda, pero ahora con más calma ya que sabía que a ese punto alguien lo podría escuchar. Mientras mira al cielo y el piso de pasto fresco buscando alguna pista acerca del titán, siente una mirada atrás suyo, al voltear, ve que un joven de cabello castaño lo observaba, Nero lo mira y se levanta luego.

-Necesitas algo? Deberías volver adentro, hay algo muy peligroso aquí afuera…- Nero le dice tan calmado como puede.

-Primero, quiero que respondas algo… Tengo que saberlo…- El joven le responde mirándolo con una mirada seria.

-Qué es…- Nero responde mirando a todos lados.

-Tienes algo que ver con las muertes en el instituto Appleton?...- El joven lo señala con una expresión acusadora.

-Qué… No! Desde que llegué aquí no he salido de esta academia… Bueno, unas cuantas veces, pero nunca fui ahí…- Nero dice confundido intentando recordar.

-Hm, supongo que tienes un punto, aquel hombre usaba una katana y tenía otro tipo de ropa más elegante…- el joven dice pensativo y por un segundo, a Nero le pasan por la cabeza unas visiones iguales a las que tuvo cuando recién llegó a la academia, y aunque fueron breves, fueron suficientes para darle una resolución.

-Hm, eso que sabes… Tal vez pueda ayudarme…- iba a continuar, pero unos pájaros salen volando intermitentemente por la zona norte, en cantidades muy grandes para ser normal. -Bingo…- Nero sonríe y se levanta para correr en esa dirección.

-Hey, a dónde vas?- el joven lo sigue unos pasos hasta que Nero se da vuelta.

(Si enserio sobrevivió a eso, entonces debe poder con esto) Nero piensa y le ofrece la mano. -Quieres saber? Ven, acompáñame, tal vez encuentres lo que buscas, por cierto, llámame Nero.- Nero dice con determinación y confianza antes de seguir su camino.

-Huh… Andrew Hanbridge, un gusto…- dice mientras corre para seguirlo, también interesado por los pájaros que volaban en grandes cantidades. Pronto, a lo lejos vería lo que parecía ser una cucaracha gris gigante a lo lejos, tirando árboles en su camino, y estaba cerca de un arco de ramas que parecía atraerlo como una polilla a la luz.

-Ahí está!- Nero saca su espada y empieza a acercarse, deslizándose por una colina que había, hasta que se queda sin donde seguir. -Rayos… Ahora por dónde…- y regresa hacia la cima.

-Hm… Tal vez eso te interese…-Andrew señala un edificio de la academia, con una puerta de madera, y luego a lo lejos por donde estaba el titán, un puente de piedra que guiaba hacia donde estaba.

-Hah! Bien buscado! Andando…- Nero dice corriendo a intentar abrir la puerta, sin éxito de forma gentil.

-Hm… No despierten al arcas durmiente, atacará a todo aquel que entre… Esta en latín!- Andrew lee una placa que estaba en la puerta. -Tal vez debamos dar la vuel…- No termina antes de que Nero se lanzará hacia la puerta, rompiéndola de un puñetazo.

Adentro, no caminan ni un paso antes de encontrarse con una bestia, un oso polar enorme, que los miraba fijamente.

-Oh maldición… Andrew… Corre!- Nero saca su espada y hace un corte rápido hacia el oso cerca de la boca.

-Ugh… No lo lastimes… Se darán cuenta que fuiste tú…- Dice Andrew corriendo y gritando hacia Nero.

-Tienes razón… Solo lo mantendré ocupado entonces…- Nero dice dándose cuenta, para entonces dar un salto alto, de su brazo derecho energía que forma una mano se crea, y la usa para coger un trozo del techo, haciéndolo caer sobre el oso, inmovilizándolo mientras Nero se apura a alcanzar a Andrew.

-Eso funciona, ahora vamos, que la otra cosa no será tan fácil…- Andrew dice mirando la escena, para seguir corriendo. Eventualmente, ambos salen a las afueras, viendo ya al insecto gigante, ambos estaban parados en medio del puente.

-Algún plan?- Andrew pregunta curioso por aquello que atraía al titán.

-Voy y le rompo la cara…- Nero dice chocando sus puños y sacando su Revolver, cargándolo, pero antes de nada, se oye un rugido, era el oso, que se avecinaba hacia ellos, rompiendo el suelo con cada paso. Eventualmente llega hasta ellos y caen al vacío, junto con el oso.

-Paleis Capama!- una voz grita a todo pulmón mientras una burbuja los cubre a ambos, manteniéndolos en el aire y bajándolos con cuidado, igual al oso. Nero divisa a lo lejos a lo que parece ser una profesora de cabello rojo, pero luego se desconcentra al ver que el titán la tumba de un golpe con una de sus cuatro colosales patas, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se caigan.

-Demonios… No!- Nero grita al ver eso mientras agarra a Andrew del brazo para intentar caer bien. Por fortuna, ambos caen ilesos, viendo como la criatura ahora lanzaba láseres de sus antenas sin control.

-Es muy fuerte… Vencerlo va a ser un placer… Pero hey, necesito que te escondas… Si no lo haces no podre enfrentarlo…- Nero dice hacia Andrew, pero se queda sorprendido al ver algo que Andrew estaba viendo también. Un arco hecho de ramas, muy grande, que mantiene a ambos hipnotizados, hasta que recuerdan que aquel monstruo estaba a su lado. Una de sus antenas va hacia ellos y le tumba la espada a Nero de su espalda.

-Mier… Ugh, ven!- Nero dice entrando en aquel arco, junto a Andrew.

Dentro todo era luminoso, parecía un cielo nocturno, con infinitas estrellas alrededor suyo. Estaban en un camino de escaleras blancas, que iba alto. Nero avanzaba con una calma que se le hacia curiosa. El titán ya no se sentía, como si estuviera en un lugar muy muy lejano. En la cima había un altar con una esfera que parecía tener fuego adentro.

-Qué rayos… Es esto lo que atraía a esa bestia?- dice acercándose a tocarla, pero antes se queda paralizado al ver que en esa esfera había una imagen de él mismo, de niño, jugando con Credo y Kyrie, pero con una diferencia, estaba con su madre atrás. Se sentía melancólico, como si estuviera viendo algo que necesitaba ver. Luego de eso, sería sumergido en una ilusión.

En esa veía un joven parecido a él, pero con una chaqueta roja. Se veía deprimido, bajo un techo, pero se veía tan distante que parecía estar abandonado, para luego levantar la cabeza. Tras eso, aquel niño crecería, con una apariencia muy parecida a él mismo, su mismo cabello, sus mismos rasgos, pero sin el brazo extraño. Estaba matando unos demonios, y tenía un estilo igual al de aquel hombre que había enfrentado antes de llegar aquí, pero menos refinado. Atrás de él había un hombre con vendajes.

Nero empezaba a entender, pero antes de regresar a su consciencia, ve que aquel hombre de esa vez estaba enfrentando a un ser muy brillante, pero que estaba rodeado de oscuridad.

Despierta de aquella ilusión fuera de ese lugar, el cual había desaparecido. Mira a su alrededor y ve que aquel titán estaba batallando, muy machacado, contra ese hombre de la otra vez.

Dante estaba esperando sentado en la fuente de Polaris, según le había comentado Woodward antes de irse de ahí. Había esperado bastantes días, hasta que una noche, la puerta se abrió, y Dante vio como dos jóvenes entraban, y aunque no había mucho lugar donde esconderse, estos parecían no notar su presencia, por lo que sale de aquel lugar, para encontrarse con unas ruinas, en las que había un demonio gigante con aspecto de cucaracha, y a una chica en el suelo, inconsciente, así que fue a auxiliarla antes aprovechando que ese demonio aún no notaba su presencia.

-Hey, despierta… Este no es lugar de la siesta- Dice Dante levantándola, y esta mujer de cabello carmesí se despierta poco después.

-Huh… Quién…- dice la chica recobrando el sentido.

-Sorry lady, pero esto es un trabajo pesado, descansa.- la deja en el suelo, un poco más alejado de donde estaba, y saca su espada dirigiéndose al titán.

-Hey, te conozco, Gilgamesh no? Heh, un gusto volver a verte…- Dante dice mientras de un salto se dirige hacia una de las patas de Gilgamesh, blandiendo su espada hacia esta, sin mucho efecto.

-Un chico duro eh? Supongo que el caparazón no es por nada…- se aleja al ver que sus ataques no eran efectivos ya que de las antenas de Gilgamesh sus láseres lo seguían. Esquiva tratando de perderlo, también escondiéndose debajo de su abdomen, entre sus patas, donde no alcanzaban los láseres, pero el abdomen también era muy resistente.

-Ugh, te volviste un dolor desde la última vez- Dante dice deslizándose hacia afuera de donde lo cubría, ya que el demonio se dejó caer intentando aplastarlo, revelando un corazón que estaba expuesto en su espalda.

-Jackpot!- Dante exclama antes de saltar hacia el lomo de la criatura, y clavar casi al instante su espada en dicho corazón, lo que hace que Gilgamesh empiece a tambalear se intentando tumbarlo, además que de vez en cuando, en toda su espalda se alzaban unos picos que aunque durarían unos segundos, si se veían muy filosos.

-Así que aquí es donde te duele eh? Muy bien, vamos a jugar con esto, cucarachón!- cae de nuevo en su lomo, ya que había saltado para evitar los picos en la espalda, y vuelve a agarrar su espada, para clavarla aún más profundo en la herida, haciendo que el coloso caiga al suelo.

-Esta vez si causas te problemas, pero…- dice y no termina antes de tomar su espada y sacarla de esa herida. -Insectos son insectos- dice para pisar con fuerza el corazón dañado, haciendo que explote, junto a Gilgamesh que explota en sangre negra.

-Punto para Dante!- Dice Dante guardando su espada, mientras que partes de Gilgamesh empezaban a adherirse a Dante, formando unos guantes y unas botas.

-Woo ho! Ahora, de esto estoy hablando…- dice con emoción mientras da un golpe a un árbol, rompiéndolo junto con otros 4 que estaban atrás por la fuerza. – Bienvenido al equipo cucarachón- dice convirtiendo los guantes en una luz que se oculta dentro suyo.

-Entonces tú debes ser Dante- Dante escucha y voltea, viendo a la chica de antes, que ahora tenía un cabello azul.

-Exacto, con quién tengo el placer?- dice volteando a mirarla.

-Ursula, Ursula Callistis.- dice la chica mientras voltea a ver donde estaba la fuente, ya había dejado salir a Nero.

-Nero!- se acerca a ver a ambos jóvenes, estaban ilesos.

-Profesora Ursula… Qué hace aquí… Huh? Tú!- Nero se sorprende al ver a Dante, y busca con la mirada su espada que se había perdido por Gilgamesh.

-Tranquilo chico, no vengo a pelear, de hecho… Todo lo contrario.- dice ofreciéndole la mano. -Vengo a ayudarte-

-Ayudarme… Esto es alguna broma?- Nero dice confundido.

-Etto, Nero… Creo que mejor te presento a su maestro… Por ahora… Ojalá lo acepten… Y ehm, no digas nada por favor- La maestra Ursula dice la segunda frase la dice en voz baja, y la última se lo dice a Andrew.

-Heh, no hay problema, no comentaré nada de esto.- Andrew afirma.

-Bueno, gracias Andrew… Y entonces, quién eres tú?- Le hace la pregunta a Dante.

-Mi nombre, es Dante-

\--Continuará--


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

Episodio 7-parte 1: Luna roja, el gatillo del desastre

-Come on, puedes hacer más que solo eso- Dante se burla de Nero, que estaba en el suelo, apoyado de su espada.

-Que te ríes?... Ugh…- Nero golpea una vez el suelo y se lanza hacia Dante, blandiendo su espada. Dante esboza una sonrisa y abre los brazos, como preparándose para recibir el ataque, pero, cuando Nero estaba a centímetros de Dante, Dante se hace a un lado, empujándolo por la espalda. El joven peliblanco de chaqueta azul cae de cara al suelo, e intenta levantarse, pero no puede.

-Uhhh… Maldición… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Solo juegas conmigo?... – Nero voltea mirando al otro hombre de cabello blanco.

-Probablemente, es entretenido verte intentar tan fuerte. - Dante dice burlón metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-De donde diablos sacas tanto poder… - Nero se sienta cansado y derrotado.

-Bueno, para ser sinceros no estoy seguro ni me interesa. - Dante comenta mientras se acerca a sentarse delante de Nero. –Pero, si puedo decir que es por mi motivación desde hace ya un tiempo. - guiña un ojo y se levanta, empezando a caminar hacia la institución.

-Motivación? ¡¿A qué te refieres?!- Nero grita hacia Dante.

-No vas a venir? Te vas a perder tu clase. - voltea por un momento hacia el joven, antes de seguir su camino. –Para tu fortuna o infortunio, debo enseñar aquí si no quiero quedarme sin techo, así que nos vemos en la clase de objetos mágicos-

-Como sea…- se rasca la cabeza antes de ir por una entrada que estaba del otro lado, ya que era la que estaba más cerca de su clase. Era el primero en llegar, así que solo se sienta frente al salón, esperando. 10 minutos después, empiezan a llegar los estudiantes.

-Llegando temprano? Eso no lo esperaba…- Sucy se para al lado del muchacho junto a Lotte que había llegado junto a ella.

-Cómo te fue con Dante?- Lotte le pregunta amistosamente mientras Nero se levanta y camina hacia el salón.

-Pues… Muy bien…- dice con aires de desánimo.

-No te veo muy bien… Seguro que todo esta bien?- Lotte sigue a Nero sentándose a su lado, con Sucy del otro lado y Nero en el centro.

-Muy seguro… Oh, la clase va a empezar, let's go. – apoya su cabeza en su brazo pretendiendo prestar atención. Sucy sólo sube los hombros mirando a Lotte.

Durante la noche.

-Funny enough kiddo.- Dante apunta con su espada hacia Nero, que estaba jadeando, con ambas manos en el mango de su espada, que ardía con intensidad por el modo Exceed.

-As if… Imbécil!- grita con todas sus fuerzas y carga una vez más contra Dante, chocando su espada contra la del cazademonios, para luego intentar agarrarlo de la cabeza con su devil bringer. Dante atrapa la energía del muchacho con su mano derecha, y lo sacude, golpeándolo contra el suelo.

-Vamos, puedes dar más… Huh?- Detiene sus palabras, al notar algo inusual de aquella noche. -Una luna roja… Interesante…-

-Luna… Qué?- Nero se levanta, y mira a la luna. Era más grande de lo normal, y tenía un color carmesí muy notorio.

-Parece que es hora de partir…- Dante guarda su espada y empieza a caminar hacia la academia.

-Qué? A dónde?...- da unos pasos mientras habla en voz alta hacia Dante.

-Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú… Pero te voy diciendo… Piensa bien en lo que de verdad deseas… Piensa bien lo que quieres… Puedes ir a pensar en eso por la torre Luna Nueva.- agita su mano y se retira silenciosamente.

-Un lugar tan… Específico?... Suena un poco obvio… Tsk… Vaya basura…- suspira y dirige su camino hacia la torre mencionada.

En una torre lejana, en la oficina de la directora, las profesoras estaban teniendo una reunión de emergencia.

-Tiene usted alguna idea de lo que eso siquiera pueda significar, directora?- La profesora Badcock golpea el escritorio de la directora Holbrook.

-No… Nunca había pasado algo similar…- la directora apoya su cabeza en sus manos, con una mirada de preocupación.

En medio de la discusión, Dante entra de imprevisto, apoyándose en una pared.

-Entonces… No se suponía debía ser una "Luna azul"?- Dante dice despreocupado.

-Ehm, Dante, podemos hablar un segundo…- Úrsula dice acercándose a Dante, y luego volteando hacia las demás profesoras. -En privado por favor.- dice ligeramente nerviosa.

-Claro nena, vamos.- Dante dice subiendo los hombros, antes de retirarse.

-Por favor… No me llames así…- Ursula dice medio sonrojada mientras sale después de Dante al pasillo.

-Chill girl… Ahora dime… Qué es eso que quieres decirme?- Dante coloca sus manos en su nuca y se recuesta contra la pared.

-No crees… Que la causa del cambio de la luna sea…- Ursula empieza a decir con bastante preocupación.

-Mundus?... Diría que sí, igual sucedió cuando lo enfrenté por primera vez en su castillo…- Dante dice pensativo.

-Ehm, según lo que dices de esa vez… Te encontraste con tu hermano poseído no? Crees que él también…- sigue hablando, pero Dante la interrumpe.

-No lo dudo… Y de hecho… Sé que esta aquí… Si no fuera así… Rebellion no hubiera empezado a hacer estas luces de noche… Y el brazo de Nero no reaccionaria tanto…-

-Ehm… Qué tiene que ver Nero con tu hermano?...- Ursula pregunta confundida.

-Buena pregunta… Sonara confuso… Y de hecho no lo he comprobado… Pero tengo mis sospechas… De que quizás Nero… Sea hijo de Vergil- Dante afirma.

En la ciudad, un hombre con una túnica puesta, se encontraba caminando entre los civiles, que lo miraban raro, pero a él no parecía importarle, sólo estaba ahí por una nota extraña que le había llegado, así que en su camino iba. En poco tiempo entraría en un callejón, bastante oscuro, donde se quitaría la túnica, revelando un traje azul media noche, unas botas negras, un cabello azul peinado en punta y hacia atrás, y una katana en su mano izquierda.

-Tsk… Que perdida de tiempo… Espero que no tarde… Tengo que seguir buscando la forma de abrir el sello…-

-Sello con el que puedo ayudar- una voz femenina misteriosa le habla de entre las sombras, pero Vergil ni se inmuta.

-Hoh… Y quién se supone que eres?...- Vergil mira a todos lados, buscando a la portadora de la voz, para encontrarla en el techo de un edificio que conformaba el callejón. De un salto sobrehumano, llega a estar frente a ella, era una chica bastante alta, pero no más que Vergil, de cabello lila casi blanco, y un traje rojo, negro y blanco.

-Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Croix Meridies, ex estudiante de la acad…- Empieza a monologar pero es interrumpida por Vergil.

-No vine a escuchar monólogos… Para eso puedo ir y leer una poesía mucho más interesante… Dime… De qué querías hablar?- Le apunta con el mango de su katana.

-Vengo a hacerte una oferta, hijo de Sparda, quieres de la sangre de tu hermano no? Pues déjame decirte…- se acerca al oído del hombre peli blanco. -Él esta aquí también, y si trabajas para mí, puedo llevarte donde él~ Con tu poder, tu sangre, tu ingenio, y tu energía demoníaca… Podría hacer inventos nunca antes vistos!- Empieza a pensar en voz alta.

-Hmph… Gracias por decirme lo de mi hermano… Pero trabajo solo, así que vete si valoras tu vida…- Vergil se da media vuelta y empieza a irse lentamente.

-No funciona así, vas a hacerme caso… Por las buenas… O las malas…- Croix dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y si mejor te mato en este preciso…- Yendo tan rápido que solo se ve un movimiento de luz, Vergil se transporta hacia Croix, con su katana a unos milímetros del cuello de la chica.

-Entonces… Tendré que enfrentarte con una invención justo para esto… Permíteme presentarte…- chasquea los dedos y un temblor resuena por toda la ciudad, desequilibrando por un momento a Vergil, el cual observa como del aire, muchos cubos empiezan a juntarse formando un ave mecánica enorme, la cual ruge tan fuerte que rompe varias ventanas, la gente solo corre aterrada.

-Imbécil… Qué has hecho?...- Se pone en posición de lucha mirando al ave.

-Magitronic Gear R47, o MGRay para abreviar, tráeme la Yamato!- grita mientras se retira flotando con ayuda de una pequeña plataforma, observando mientras Ray despliega unos lanza cohetes de sus alas, lanzándolos hacia Vergil.

-Hoh… Ahora sí… Estoy motivado!- Exclama antes de lanzarse hacia Ray dejando un rastro de luz a su paso, y cortando los misiles por la mitad, los cuales no llegan a explotar al lado de Vergil por su velocidad sobrehumana, pero al intentar hacer un corte profundo y preciso en una pierna del robot, sólo se hace una cortaduras superficial.

-Qué rayos…- se ve obligado a retroceder ya que Ray había soltado unos misiles tácticos a su costado, los cuales Vergil si corta sin esfuerzo.

-Tendré que ir con más fuerza entonces…- Su cuerpo se ilumina de un color azul brillante, para correr hacia el ave mecánica una vez más, la cual empieza a disparar de unas torretas que estaban en sus piernas, Vergil solo gira su katana desviando las miles de balas hacia él. Una vez cerca, da un salto enorme, quedando a la par con una de las torretas de las piernas, despedazándola, e impulsándose hacia la otra en la otra pierna usando los restos como soporte, despedazando también la otra torreta.

-Ya no eres tan rudo, verdad?...- cae al suelo parado, con una expresión orgullosa, que fue seguida de una sonrisa cuando Ray dio un grito al aire y saltó increíblemente alto, para alejarse bastante de Vergil, y desde ahí, cargar un rayo de energía en su boca.

-Hmph… Me diste problemas…- envaina su espada y empieza a correr hacia la bestia. -Pero no eres digno de ser mi oponente!.- se lanza una vez más, y corre hacia Ray, el cual dispara el rayo, pero Vergil lo esquiva sin problema alguno, y antes de acercarse lo suficiente, del ala derecha de Ray se asoma una cuchilla candente gigante, la cual usa para intentar acabar con Vergil, sin embargo, desenvainando a una velocidad imposible, Vergil detiene el impacto con su propia espada, sosteniendo con fuerza el arma del robot gigante, para un momento después, usar su mano libre para coger el ala de la parte mecánica.

-Y ahora… Es cuando mueres!- Su cuerpo empieza a mutar, a llenarse de escamas y a cubrirse de una armadura natural, una cola termina la transformación en un demonio amenazante, transformación que le da a Vergil la fuerza suficiente para levantar a su oponente, de al menos 100 toneladas, en el aire y lanzarlo sin esfuerzo. Con Ray empezando a caer, Vergil da un salto de enorme altura, cayendo en el ala derecha de Ray, una vez ahí, empuña su katana, la cual empieza a brillar de un color azul incandescente, empieza a cortar trozos de las alas, esta vez sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Judgement… Cut… End!- desaparece en una luz azul, y muchos rayos color neón atraviesan a la máquina, la cual empieza a caer, despedazándose mientras caía. Vergil ya estaba en el suelo, con su espalda hacia donde el robot caía. Cuando todos los pedazo cayeron, estos explotaron, cerca de Vergil, pero dejándolo ileso.

-Suficiente de juegos… Me retiro…- Vergil envaina si espada y empieza a caminar, pero no llega lejos hasta que Croix se aparece, aún montada en su pequeño planeador.

-Impresionante, muy impresionante… Parece que no tuve en consideración el verdadero poder de la Yamato- Croix dice aparentando calma, pero con claro asombro en su voz, la cual sale temblorosa.

-Ya deberías saber… Que con un legendario hijo de Sparda no se anda con tonterías… Este encuentro es solo eso… Una tontería…- Vergil se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar por en medio de los escombros de la plaza.

-Mi oferta sigue pendiente sin embargo, Vergil, una mano ayuda a otra, yo termino mi investigación, y tú regresas a tu mundo, por este tiempo, tú y yo quizás no seamos tan distintos- Croix mantiene la distancia, pero se va acercando a Vergil.

-Qué puedes saber tú de ser similares o no… Mi motivación es una que ningún mero humano podría entender…- Con más calma, Vergil se detiene por un momento y mira de reojo a la chica.

-Buscas poder no? El pendiente de tu padre… El honor de un guerrero… Yo también busco aquello que debía ser mío… El poder para proteger lo que necesita.- Una vez Croix terminó su monólogo, Vergil voltea y suspira, se acerca a pasos cortos.

-Muy bien… Haremos una tregua… Por ahora… Me vas a llevar a mi dimensión… Y me vas a reunir con Dante ahí… No quiero fallos… Y a cambio… Te ayudare con mi poder.- Vergil dice con seriedad mirándola con una expresión altanera.

-Puedes confiar en que será un logro, muy bien, bienvenido a bordo.- le extiende la mano al hombre de cabello plateado, el cual la toma.

-Muy bien, acompañame hasta la torre de Veda, una replica que hice de Temen ni-gru para mis investigaciones, debía ser noche de luna azul, pero creo que hoy es más especial que solo eso. –

-Admito que me sorprende que hayas reunido toda esa información en tan poco tiempo… Tienes mi respeto por eso.- Vergil, oculta su espada en su chaqueta y camina a su lado, sin prestar mucha atención. -Sólo dime, antes de ir… Qué es eso que buscas?-

-Hm… Es el gran Triskellion, la magia para cambiar el mundo, te contaré más una vez lleguemos.-

-Como sea… El nombre me parece interesante.-

Ambos caminaron hasta contemplar a lo lejos una torre alta que le traía recuerdos vagos a Vergil, el cual se agarre la cabeza, los malos recuerdos lo atormentaron por un momento.

-Solo debemos subir, no?... Muy bien… No tomará ni un minuto…-

-Muero por ver tus habilidades.- Croix esboza una sonrisa y entran ambos a la torre, la chica detrás de Vergil.

\--Continuará


	8. disclaimer

Español:

Gracias a los pocos seguidores de estas pequeñas historias por esperar y apoyarme, enserio así dan ganas de seguir, pequeñas serán, pero les pongo toda la inspiración que puedo, pero ahora con la universidad si habrá más tiempo entre capítulos, gracias por entender.

Inglés:

Thanks to every follower of these small stories for waiting and support my job, it gives me energy to keep them up and get better at it. Unfortunately, college makes it a bit hard to write, so chapters will take a bit longer, thanks for understanding.


End file.
